Operation: Eternal Nightmare
by Power Master
Summary: Based on 'The Return' and 'Be Afraid of the Dark' from Ben 10, Demon General Nazgul and his Dark Strategist Five capture Nyx, Elsa and Princess Luna to fulfill their mission. Princess Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep must stop their enemies' plans and rescued their friends. Or they'll lost them...
1. Abduction

**Chapter 1: Abduction**

At the Dark Strategy Chamber, Dark Curse and his members of Dark Strategy Five had been gathered and sat on their chairs neared to the round table as they were having some discussion for their plans...

On their table, it was the astrology map and it shown the reddish color of the moon. And on the land was the demonic creatures such as Monsters, Demons, Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Underworld Creatures and so on were shown to be demonic, creepy and terrifying in attacking and slaughtering both Humans and Demons.

"My brothers... The Crimson Moon is coming..." Nazgual said darkly and terrifyingly, "And do you know what this means?"

Spiritcurse smirked evilly, "Who wouldn't? It was the perfect time for our brethren to roam freely across the living world."

"Indeed," Master Monk nodded his head, "Everything we had been preparing and waiting for has finally come true. And we shall bring the Age of Nightmares across both Mystic and Equestria. This operation will be completed."

"However, the Crimson Moon only lasted for one whole day," Myotis said in concern, "In other words... We have no hope to stop it from leaving."

Da Ji giggled in amusement, "Don't worry, Myotis. Isn't why we prepared for it to be lasted eternally?"

Nazgul smirked evilly, agreeing with Da Ji's plan and ideal; spoke: "You are correct, Da Ji. We had prepared our army, armada, items and even the ritual to bring forth Eternal Nightmare. But only the very specific items has yet to retrieve. Three special Dark-Type Ponies that has the ability in controlling the Moon to use for our ritual."

Spiritcure, Master Monk, Myotis and Da Ji smiled evilly and darkly about it. Their dark plans were about to begin and especially three ponies they required.

* * *

><p>On the very Night, Princess Luna was standing on the Canterlot Castle's balcony. She was looking at the beautiful moon. She smiled gently, glad and happy to be with her family and friends. Everything was perfect and fine. She turned to her back and looked at Princess Celestia's bedroom. She saw the sleeping sister of hers on her bed peacefully and calmly...<p>

Princess Luna took a deep breathe, "My sister..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_30 B.E._

On the hill where young Megan, Danny and Molly were having picnic with two Royal Sisters, a young Princess Luna smiled happily while her older sister Princess Celestia, using her magic; levitating and lowering the Sun down. While during her lowering it down, Princess Celestia turned and glanced at her younger sister. She smiled gently at her.

Princess Luna smiled and giggled happily. She turned to the sky. She groaned determinedly and angrily as her horn glowed in navy aura for long moment as she determined to raise the moon up. It was long and difficult. The moon slowly coming out. She was almost there. With the sound of grunt, Princess Luna's horn had her navy aura dispersed. The moon had lowered down.

Princess Luna moaned in upset as she looked down. All practice she had for nothing?

Princess Celestia approached and placed her hoof over Luna's body. She turned and looked at her older sister. Princess Celestia smiled gently and happily.

Her sister's smile had given her confidence, Princess Luna smiled back as she turned back and had her horn glowed in navy aura. She groaned determinedly. The Moon slowly ascending from the grounds to the high sky. With the Moon at its peak, the clear and blue sky turned into a dark yet beautiful night.

Princess Luna gasped in surprise. She smiled before screamed and cheered happily and wildly as she bounced around and around of Princess Celestia, with her happy and proud smile. Princess Celestia and her three adopted Humans smiled proudly and happily. It was happy and great for her life.

_**Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

><p>Princess Luna breathed deeply in relief, "That was a great memory. Maybe a song can make her happy and peaceful. And I know a song."<p>

She cleared her throat gently while closing her eyes.

Princess Luna sang: **_Come, little children, I'll take thee away  
>Into a land of enchantment<br>Come, little children, the time's come to play  
>Here in my garden of shadows<em>**

Across the Equestria, most of ponies in their beds or active and still awake on and during the night heard the beautiful song. They all smiled happily in listening to her voice. Divine Star smiled as well during her flying across the Equestria.

At her bedroom, Princess Celestia hummed gently while smiling happily, "Luna..."

Princess Luna sang: **_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way  
>Through all the pain and the sorrows<br>Weep not, poor children, for life is this way  
>Murdering beauty and passions<em>**

10 demonic metal armored black monstrous Ponies were slowly approaching behind of Princess Luna.

Princess Luna sang: **_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way  
>Too weary of life and deceptions<br>Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away  
>Into the calm and the quiet -!<em>**

Princess Luna yelped in shock. Her mouth was covered by four hooves. She was about to attack and struggle. Her hooves were grabbed and pulled, making her fell to the ground hard. All of her hooves were tied up in chains. Her mouth was gagged. She turned to her back. She found the familiar monstrous Ponies in the demonic armors. They snarled and growled softly. She gasped in shock before mumbled and muttered out loud.

The Dark Mystic Beasts looked at each other before they nodded their heads. They dragged Princess Luna away from the balcony. What were they up to...

* * *

><p>At Ponyville, it was both peaceful and quiet for everyone to sleep.<p>

At Carousal Boutique, Rarity snored out loud as she slept peacefully on her bed. Nothing had ruined her peace. On Sweetie Belle's room, she was sleeping as well, along with her younger and same aged as her: niece, Elsa. They were both sleeping peacefully and calmly.

Elsa was levitated and lifted in the form of dark-pinkish glow from her bed. She slowly floated and headed straight to Sweetie Belle's opened window. She landed straight on the hooves of Da Ji. She turned and looked at Spiritcurse. Spiritcurse smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and Ben were sleeping on their beds. Spike slept in his own room. Nyx and Phobos slept on their room. Everyone looked peacefully. The shadow loomed over Nyx. An evil snickered and chuckled while looking at her.<p>

Phobos yawned loudly as he stretched himself out. Before he could do anything, the figure approached to him and tied him tight in rope and gag on mouth and his eyes. He muttered and mumbled angrily beneath the gag. The figure turned and smirked evilly as he glanced at sleeping Nyx.

He grabbed her up before flying straight to the window out. Flying straight to the moon. The Moon's color slowly transformed into a crimson color. The figure revealed himself to be Diablo the dark Pegasus colt with dark and spiky mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was a dart, injection dart and bat.

Nyx yawned loudly as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Diablo. She gasped in shock, "Diablo?! What the?! Where am I?! What did you do?!"

Diablo chuckled, "Just a big surprise for the Crimson Moon Day."

"What?!"

"Nighty night, brat!"

Before Nyx could do anything, Diablo hissed and bit on her neck. She yelped painfully as she went into her deep sleep. He smirked evilly. He turned and flapped off to the moon.

* * *

><p>On the next day at Canterlot...<p>

Princess Celestia yawned loudly as she slowly got up from her bed. She stretched herself tightly and widely. She smiled happily. She headed to the balcony as she prepared for raising the sun up. She looked up. She gasped in shock.

"Great Grandmother Lauren!" Princess Celestia cried in fear. She was looking and glancing at the crimson color of the moon. She was in shock and concern, "That never happen before. Luna?"

Concern of her younger sister's condition and heart, Princess Celestia turned and headed straight to her bedroom door. She was about to open. Two Royal Night Guards banged and came in her room.

**"Princess Celestia!" **Royal Night Guards exclaimed in concern.

"What is it?" Princess Celestia asked in concern, "Where's my sister?"

"That's the point, your highness," Royal Night Guard #1 said in concern.

"Princess Luna is missing!" Royal Night Guard #2 exclaimed in fear.

"No..." Princess Celestia gasped in concern and shock. She spoke softly while her tears came out from her eyes. She said : "Not her... Luuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaa!"

Princess Luna was missing?!

* * *

><p>At Rarity's home, she was setting the breakfast up while humming gently and softly as it was going to be a beautiful morning. She set the foods up on the table: waffles and pancakes, toasts and orange juices.<p>

Rarity breathed lightly, "This was like yesterday when I first had breakfast with Elsa. My very first daughter. And it was kinda awkward at first, but pure gentle and graceful. It worth everything I had in my mind and heart."

**"RARITY!"** Sweetie Belle screamed in concern.

Rarity yelped in shock. She turned and saw the running feared Sweetie Belle heading straight to Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked in concern and wondrous, "What is it? Did something goes wrong? Did you pick a fight with your own niece again?"

"No, Rarity," Sweetie Belle answered in concern and frantically, "Elsa's gone! I woke up in the morning and found her gone! Not outside! Not in bathroom! Not in tailor room! Nothing! She's gone!"

"Whhhhaaaattt?!" Rarity asked in shock. Her daughter can't! She couldn't be! She cried and sobbed in despair, "Elllllllssssssaaaaaaa!"

Elsa went missing now?!

* * *

><p>At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Ben, Twilight and Spike smiled happily while they neared to Nyx's room door. Spike held the black and purple cream cake and a candle on its top. They wanted to make a best surprise for Nyx. They can't wait to give a try! Today is the day for her special day! Her Birthday is here!<p>

They knocked the door thrice. For the moment, it was silent and no response. They gasped and looked in confuse. They opened the door and entered the room. They gasped in shock and worry. They saw the wrapping and grasping ropes of Phobos, as well as his eyes and mouth were gagged. He was struggling to get out from his bed. They quickly help him while removing the ropes out.

"Phobos, where's Nyx?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Concerned and feared, Phobos looked around of the room and found Nyx was nowhere to be seen. He answered, "I don't know." Sparkle Family looked worry and concern. He continued, "I honestly don't know! I was sleeping and took a big yawn. And the next thing I know, I've been gagged and tight up in ropes!"

The Sparkle Family looked at each other in concern and worry.

"That can't be Nyx. Even she's mad and upset, she wouldn't tied Phobos up like this," Spike said in concern.

"What could this mean? Nyx's a good girl and she would never do something dangerous or bad to any of us." Ben explained.

Twilight thought of the moment before she gasped in concern as she realized something, "Oh no... Not her. Not again... She's been kidnapped!" Sparkle Family gasped in concern and worry. Twilight's tears came out from her eyes before screamed, "Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxxx!"

Nyx was now missing!

* * *

><p>At Ponyville, the citizens were alerted and informed of Nyx and Elsa's missing. All of them looked around and searched across the towns and squares in looking for them, along with the Royal Guards.<p>

Twilight and her friends gathered at her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Council Chamber as they had important and concerned meeting to deal with.

"Elsa went missing and kidnapped?!" Twilight asked in concern and worry. Rarity nodded her head in concern. Twilight moaned in concern, "This is happening again. Why?!"

"That's not the only thing we're worrying about," said Applejack, "We've got some strange moon with its color red."

"Actually that's Crimson, Applejack," Rarity corrected. She then continued, "But the point is we had two things to deal with. And question remain is who could do such a thing? Who could do to my sweetie Elsa?!"

Rainbow scoffed angrily, "I bet it was that stupid Blazing Insect again! He's always up to something maniac and crazy! And especially delivering both Nyx and Elsa to Tso Lan!"

"I had to agree with that," Fluttershy said in concern.

"If I ever see that stupid psychopath clown, I'm gonna knock him out!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah! He's going down!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed angrily.

"It has to be Tso Lan. He's been chasing after Nyx for long time since the day he finally became our daughter. He has to be the one who mess up with the Moon." Ben explained in concern.

Twilight nodded her head angrily, "Tso Lan has gone too far! He still wants Rarity's and my daughters so much! I won't let him get away with it! It's time we find and kill him for good! Any objection?!"

**"NO!"** Everyone screamed in anger.

Twilight's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "Then, I declare a war against Tso Lan!"

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cried in anger.

**"TWILIGHT SPARKLE, STOP!"** The voice shouted. Everyone turned and found Princess Celestia's coming in to the chamber, along with Tao, Terrorcreep and Lightning Wisdom. She continued, "This is not the work of Tso Lan. It was someone else."

"What do you mean, mom?" Ben asked in concern.

Rarity nodded her head in agreement, "I had to agree with Ben. Who else could be responsible with the messes?"

"The only one who did this mess is Tso Lan," Applejack said in concern.

Princess Celestia nodded her head, understanding her friends' concerns and suggestions. She explained, "If it was him, I would have sense the moon's reaction. But however, I sense no sigh of him. And not only that, my sister was captured."

Twilight and her friends gasped in concern and shocked. First, Nyx and Elsa gone missing, and now Princess Luna?! They realized that Tso Lan wanted Nyx and Elsa only, and not Princess Luna. It can't be him. Who else did it, if it was not Tso Lan?!

Terrorcreep nodded, "This is something else. Something not only involve your children, but also Crimson Moon. And today is the Moon of all Demons and Monsters."

"Crimson Moon?" Mane Six, Ben, Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

Tao nodded, "And one who intended for it to happen, Nazgul the Demon General and Dark Mystic of Dark Monsters."

"You mean... The very same monster we deal when we first face during the Vampire Pony Incident?!" Spike asked in concern and worry.

"Oh my! I never wanted to see his face! Never! His face... is terrible and monstrous!" Fluttershy said in concern.

"But more importantly," said Twilight in concern, "what is Crimson Moon? I never heard of that legend before."

"And let's not forget about why Nazgul wanted Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa?" Rarity said in concern and worry.

Princess Celestia nodded, "I understand how you feel. But the explanation of this event will be noted. Tao, Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep will explain about Crimson Moon. And believe me, my little ponies, it won't be pleasant."

* * *

><p>Nyx moaned painfully. Her eyes slowly opened. When awaken from her slumber, she gasped in shock and worry as she found herself trap in the water within giant glassed tube. She looked to the left: Princess Luna while on the right: Elsa. They were both wide awake. In front of her view, it was the dark laboratory, filled with machines and devices. While above her were the wires, they were connecting to the top. It was filled with more of Dark Mystic Monster Ponies.<p>

"Elsa? Great Aunt Luna? What's going on?! Where are we?" Nyx asked.

"I don't know. It's too much scary! I wanna go home!" Elsa cried in fear.

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed in anger, "Someone had captured us for some purpose. And I know who is it." The door opened in two. Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa looked up and found Nazgul approaching them. She hissed in anger, "You..."

"It's been a while, Luna." Nazgul said darkly.

"What do you want with us, Nazgul?!" Nyx demanded angrily.

"Let us go now!" Elsa demanded angrily.

Nazgul chuckled softly and gently, "I'm afraid I can't let you all go. I have some use of you for the project: Crimson Moon."

"Crimson Moon? What art thou talk about?! I demand an explanation from thee!" Princess Luna demanded angrily.

Nazgul smirked evilly while looking at Princess Luna. Approached to her test tube, he placed his hoof on the glass. She gasped in shock and worry. She was worried about of what he was doing.

"Do not worry, my princess," Nazgul said calmly, "You will find out sooner or later. Three of you will be part of my perfect plan..."

Nazgul turned away and exited the Dark Laboratory. Whatever his plan was, it was not good and sooner or later, it will be too late.

* * *

><p>At the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Terrorcreep explained the story about 'Crimson Moon'. On the middle, it was filled with the holographic form of crimson moon.<p>

Terrocreep explained, "The **_Crimson Moon_** or known as the**_Demon's Moon_**, only appear once for every 3,000 years. It was very rare but also dangerous and monstrous because it increased and enhanced only the powers of Dark-Type and Demon-Type monsters and ponies, and even Grimmore himself. That is where the light became vulnerable and useless in fighting back against their superior and dangerous powers of theirs. The moon also brought the dead to the living as well. That day... At Transylvania, some of you wonder how it existed? It is because Demon Warriors from the past and especially Dark Mystic Ponies used that powers and overwhelm their enemies to defeat and death to become one of them..."

Rainbow gulped in concern, "You mean he can escape the Seal?!"

"Oh! Party Pooper!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed angrily, "There goes for all of our happiness."

Tao shook his head, "Nope, not yet. We had taken another extreme steps for more prevention against Grimmore. Even if he had so much of that power, but our Mystic Crystal's enhanced powerful spell had increased the Seal in against any kind of powerful attacks. Therefore, we are save from harm... for now..."

"But that doesn't explain of why Nazgul wanted Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa for?" Twilight asked in concern.

"We do not know," Princess Celestia explained, "But whatever plans he had, we must not let him achieve it. Who knows what kind of tricks he has? We must act and stop him!"

Twilight thought of the moment before she nodded, "Agree, princess. That is why we're all going. We'll deal with these monsters once and for all. Even Crimson Moon had helped them, but it doesn't mean we're going to be defeated."

"Yeah!" Twilight's friends cried wildly.

"No. I'm afraid we can't send all of you to invade Nightmare Kingdom to deal with Nazgul at once," Tao answered in concern. Everyone but Princess Celestia, Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep. He continued, "Because Nightmare Kingdom affected most of purest ponies to death or turned into monsters. Only some who had experienced with Dark Magic and Dark Powers will be immune to it. And that is why Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are fit for it. Terrorcreep and Lightning Wisdom will guide them to Nightmare Kingdom."

"What will the rest do?" Rainbow asked in concern and worry." Rainbow asked in concern.

"The rest will remain here for defense and protection, should any Dark Mystic Ponies, Smaug's minions and Grimmore's army come and attack us." Terrorcreep explained.

Twilight's friends were in concern and skeptical about it.

Twilight turned and spoke, "Girls. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, what Tao said is true, three of us are immune to darkness since we had terrible experience in against our fears and darkest nightmares for some times."

Rarity nodded her head, "Indeed. We'll be fine."

Ben nodded his head. He approached and hugged Twilight, "Please be careful and bring Nyx back home."

Twilight hugged back, "I will."

Sweetie Belle looked down in concern as she had thoughts of her own about her friend and niece. She looked up and showed her determination that she won't abandoned any of them.

The rescue mission has begun...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1) Diablo is based on DemiDevimon (Digimon)


	2. Nightmare Kingdom

**Chapter 2: Nightmare Kingdom**

During Golden Heart and his company's visit to the Ponyville, Pinkamena's body shivered and shaken hard.

"Oooooh! I'm getting dark feeling about this," Pinkamena said in concern, "I think an evil is planning to make this reddish moon last forever."

Golden Heart gasped, "That's not good if that happen."

Jack Zen nodded his head, "The demons and especially Grimmore; they will become powerful forever."

Autumn Gem gasped in concern and worry as she feared of the situation. Sombra placed his hoof on her and spoke, "Then, we must guard and protect Ponyville from the monstrous demons. I have the feeling that only a few can enter the Nightmare Kingdom. That place will turn un-immune anyone into monsters."

Golden Heart's Company gasped in shock and concern of what Sombra had said.

Pinkemena growled, "Most of us have some problem with the Dark, but we need to help and keep the Evil at bay. All we can do is have faith in our friends. They won't fail."

Golden Heart's Company nodded their heads as they galloped and trotted ahead; preparing to defend Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends gathered at the outside entrance of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Terrorcreep used his Dark Magic in performing and creating the portal for them to enter to the Dark Mystic Realm. They said goodbye with each other before they headed off to save Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa.<p>

Ben hugged both Twilight and Princess Celestia. He said, "Be careful, you two. Get Nyx and Aunt Luna back home safely."

His girlfriend and mother hugged him back. Twilight spoke, "Don't worry. We will."

"Please, take care and be weary of anything suspicious and attacks from monsters and demons," Princess Celestia said in concern, "The Crimson Moon had affected and weakened most of the Light-type ponies and even the Mystic. It enhanced the dark powers of all Dark and Monster-type Ponies. They'll be powerful and dangerous than before."

Ben nodded his head in understanding. He and his friends had to be careful and wearied of the situation and especially dealing with Grimmore's Army, Dark Mystic Ponies and Apocalypse Ponies.

**_POOF! _**Everyone turned to the portal. Terrorcreep turned to them as he informed them about the portal was complete. Seeing the portal was opened, Sweetie Belle took her chance by galloping towards the portal. She entered it.

"Alright, it looks everyone is ready," said Terrorcreep. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. He nodded, "Then, let's go. Time is of the essence."

Princess Celestia spoke firmly, "Good. Then, we move out at once."

Lightning Wisdom nodded as he and Terrorcreep headed off, followed by Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. They prepared for a difficult and dangerous mission:saving Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa from the clutches of Nazgul and his minions.

While their friends waved five ponies goodbye, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo noticed and realized something as they looked around of their surroundings.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo asked in concern.

Everyone had their eyes widened in shock and concern. They looked around of their surroundings for the moment before they turned and glanced at the portal. They gasped in shock and concern. Sweetie Belle had gone to the Nightmare Kingdom!

* * *

><p>On the dark, creepy and shadowy graveyard, Sweetie Belle came out from the portal and walked ahead in hopes of searching her niece, her ruler and her friend from danger. She looked around of her surroundings. All she see was thousands of gravestones, yet filled with cloudy, smokey and shadowy fog. She barely even see it. BANG! She hit something that made her fell down. She got up and spotted a giant spooky and darken black gate. She opened it and entered the gate.<p>

Spotted the large and darker city and blocks, Sweetie Belle headed straight to it as she knew what town was and especially its appearance looked scary and darker than any city she had known. And even it was scarier than Calpepper's home.

Sweetie Belle was about to enter the city.

Mysterious creature growled, "Hold on!"

Sweetie Belle yelped in fear and concern. She turned around to see what creature was she facing at her. She gasped and was about to scream, if it were not for giant two paws on her mouth. She continued shaken and shivered in fear and worry as her eyes looked up and stared at the creature.

It was huge dragon-like. A light shone on that creature as it slowly revealed itself to be a dragon with long male and its tail was long and like a crescent moon shaped; its head had two horns and had huge wings. To Sweetie Belle, she found the creature's three scared eyes; its left was green and right was red.

"Don't ya recognize my voice, partner?" The creature asked.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Flare Tiger?"

Flare Tiger nodded, "Eeyup! What ya doing here - at the Nightmare Kingdom?"

"I've gotta save Elsa, Princess Luna, Nyx by helping my sister!"

Flare Tiger gasped, "They're kidnapped?" Sweetie Belle nodded. Flare Tiger growled in anger, "Ah can't believe this. But first, I need to cast on your for your own safely!"

Flare Tiger cast the spell on Sweetie Belle. The crimson magic aura transformed into a cocoon and covered her up. For the moment later, the cocoon opened in two, revealing Sweetie Belle as the Vampire Pony. Flare Tiger smiled.

Flare Tiger giggled, "This was the only way. But I'll go along with you, for Rarity's sake. If something happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself!"

Sweetie Belle nodded. She turned and spotted a lake. She took a glance on her reflection of herself. She was a Vampire Pony with grayish body while her man and tail was black and red mixed while she spotted a singing note with crimson cross on it and some blood marks.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "I got Cutie Mark?"

Flare Tiger sighed, "Eenope. It's fake and not real since I met your counterpart. She was a freak pony and her name was Creepy Belle."

"So, when we're in this monster kingdom, what are we supposed to do?"

"Starting with a name. It'll be temporary, just like Secret Agent. You'll be Creepy Belle when we're at this kingdom. This kingdom is part of Dark Mystic Realm and not to mention, we're their invaders and enemies. And of course, we're going to meet some friends of mine."

"Really? Then, how should I call you? I can't called you Flare Tiger all time!"

"Point taken. My name will be Harvest Moon. It's being an honor meet ya."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "It's perfect! But you need change your voice!"

Flare Tiger looked reluctant and concern, "Well, Ya' right." She cleared her throat before spoke stallionly, "Now, is this better? I had used this... Stallion's voice..." Sweetie Belle giggled. Flare Tiger blushed, "Man... You better never told anybody!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Okay! Let's go!"

They entered the Nightmare Kingdom's Gate.

* * *

><p>Through Terrorcreep's Dark Magic Portal, he, Lightning Wisdom, Twilight, Princess Celestia and Rarity went through it and arrived at the spooky and darkly graveyard of nightmarish and dark Nightmare Kingdom, home of Nazgul and his Dark Mystic Monster Ponies.<p>

The graveyard was covered by the thicker fog. Three mares groaned in concern and worry. But with Terrorcreep's and Lightning Wisdom's assistance, they had managed to escaped the fog and entered the gate. They turned to their left and found the dark, creepy, horrified and terrified city of Nightmare Kingdom.

"So, that's Nightmare Kingdom?" Twilight asked in concern and worry. Lightning Wisdom nodded his head in confirmation. She continued, "I heard this story. The Nightmare Kingdom was created and founded for only the strong and powerful monstrous and demonic ponies, who lived to kill and destroy the living. And they were ruled by the powerful warlord and Demon General, who lived to serve under Dark Curse before his passing: Sauron the Demon General of Dark Monstrosity. And trust me, they were very merciless and dangerous, and especially when we're dealing his successor: Nazgul."

"Is Sauron that scary and terrifying?" Rarity asked in concern, "And I wasn't referring to Middle-Earth's Version."

Princess Celestia breathed deeply, "I'm afraid so. I will never forget of what that Demon General had done. It begins during Dark Mystic Rebellion before my sister's banishment, Sauron had brought most of our fallen warriors and even Grimmore's to the living and under his command. He nearly destroyed both Equestria and Mystic Realm to ruins. But thanks to the Eclipse that my sister and I had performed. Sauron had been weakened, allowing our allies to wounded and end the rebellion. He was banished along with his master."

"During the Dark Mystic Banishment, Demon Generals had built their own foundation and kingdom: Kishin Akuma or Nobunaga Oda's Demon Empire, Shredkiller's Claw Assassination Clan, Sauron's Nightmare Kingdom and Machine Dragoon's Machine City. Their fortresses and cities were meant to resist and repel their enemies and destroy them, in order to defend the Dark Mystic Palace," Lightning Wisdom explained.

"But in every city and generals had very specific yet organized powers and army, and such as Sauron and Nazgul. They both had the power of controlling the living and dead, as well as the monsters. And of course, their kingdom had very dangerous and powerful effects on the purest and Light ponies to resist the Dark to either their death or monstrous transformation," Terrorcreep explained the city detail.

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "I believe you two had known of NeoVamde's history." Both Twilight and Rarity nodded their heads in agreement. She breathed deeply, "There is another history of him. Since he had a brother-in-law, Myotis provided Sauron's Army to him. But because of the betrayal and obtaining Element of Moonlight, NeoVamde do not had the means of defense of protecting his kingdom. He tried to make an alliance or submitted to Sauron for help."

"But he couldn't. Myotis was still angered and upset by NeoVamde's and Angel Light's betrayal. He denied the offer and sent NeoVamde away from him. He was forced to defend his kind all by himself," Twilight said as she finally found the piece of the puzzle.

Rarity gasped, "My... That is dreadful..."

"You don't the half of it," Terrorcreep said. He then looked up at the Nightmare Kingdom's town and city. He breathed deeply, "We need to avoid our enemies to know us. We are too recognizable and easy targets for them to know us."

"How?" Rarity asked.

Terrorcreep smirked, "Turning us into one of those monsters..."

Twilight and Rarity gasped in concern and worry of what Terrorcreep had said. To avoid their enemies aware of their identity and faces to be seen by the residents, they had to become the monsters?!

"Certainly not! Forget about it!" Rarity denied.

Twilight nodded her head and spoke firmly, "Alright, do it."

Rarity gasped in shock. She turned to her best friend and asked, "Twilight! Have you lost your mind?! Becoming a monster means you're filthy, dirtiest and evil monster!" She yelped in concern as she realized of what she shouldn't had said. She spotted an angry Terrorcreep. She giggled uneasily, "I mean Terrorcreep is not an evil monster. Of course, he's not. The rest can be evil and dark like Nazgul."

"Rarity, if we don't do it, Elsa could either be mind-controlled again or be dead. Either way, I'm not going to let my Nyxie, Elsa or Princess Luna died in this stupid dark world! I won't let that happen!" Twilight exclaimed in determination.

Twilight's looks and tone had touched Rarity, she looked down in concern. Elsa is her pride and joy and she meant everything to her. If she doesn't do it, then who will? Rarity groaned angrily, "Fine! I'll do it! For Elsa!"

Twilight smiled, "Good to hear, Rarity. Let's do it!"

Terrorcreep nodded his head as he cast a blackish cyan spell on both Twilight and Rarity. Princess Celestia and Lightning Wisdom lifted their heads; cast a spell upon themselves. Three mares were all covered by the respective cocooon.

For the moment later, the cocoon opened in two, allowing three ponies to come out and revealed themselves: Twilight Sparkle as the Vampire Pony, Rarity as the Egyptian mummified queen with golden braces, skirt and crown, Lightning Wisdom as the bluish Chinese Ghost, and Princess Celestia as blazing phoenix pony-like. They looked at each other and smiled in impressed.

"Rarity, looked at yourself! You looked beautiful as the Egyptian Queen," Twilight Sparkle said in impress.

Rarity smiled while blushed in impress, "You're quite right, Twilight. You maybe Vampire Pony, but you look fabulous and great."

Twilight smiled in relief and glad.

Princess Celestia giggled, "Okay, girls. This is not the time to make comments about the dresses and disguises."

Lightning Wisdom smiled in impressed, "It looks like we're ready for our entrance."

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "Agreed. And remember, avoid contact with the locals. We're going to meet with someone. Someone who can help us in the situation like this."

"Alright," Twilight, Rarity and Princess Celestia nodded their heads in agreement.

Five ponies headed and entered the entrance gate of Nightmare Kingdom. They were on their way for the mission. Hopefully, they could rescue their friends and get out of here before it was too late...

* * *

><p>Crossing hallway of dark and spooky towns of Nightmare Kingdom, it was filled with dark and silence. Not sign of the living but monstrous, demonic and undead ponies. Not even the sign of Nazgul or his Black Strategist Five. This kingdom was indeed scary and terrifying when they looked at the appearance of the ponies such as Dark Mystic Vampire Ponies, Frankenstein Ponies, Werewolf Ponies, Demon Ponies, Mummy Ponies, Zombie Ponies, Goblin Ponies, Orc Ponies, Ghost Ponies and Cannibal Ponies. They were talking, chatting and doing their business as usual across the kingdom.<p>

"This kingdom is kinda scary and creepy..." Twilight said in concern.

Rarity nodded her head in concern, "Agree..."

Terrorcreep smiled as he spoke calmly, "Do not be threat, there is nothing to be feared as long you do not show your fear and react strangely. We're almost there. There!" He pointed at the demonic house's building, "That's the place."

Twilight and her friends approached to the house. Terrorcreep knocked on the door gently for thrice. He turned to his friends and spoke: "Listen carefully. Do not give insults to my friends. These ponies are very sensitive and easily angered. Leave the talking to me."

Twilight turned and glared at Rarity, who quickly shrugged of not very sure of what she was glaring at for.

Terrorcreep to the door as it was opened by the bluish puppet-like pony dressed in dark navy wizard's dress and hat. He glanced at him before smiled gently.

"Ah... Zard, it's been long time," Terrorcreep smiled.

"Good to see you, old friend," Zard bowed, "What brings you here to the Kingdom of Nightmares."

"Assistant and help," Terrorcreep answered.

Zard nodded his head as he led him and his friends inside the house. They all entered the house. They found themselves in modern yet creepy and scary home, which was filled with cushions, tables and portraits.

Zard smiled, "Welcome to Jack Skellington's home. Allie! We've got some guests!"

"Alright," Sally cried back, "It looks like our house is filling with more guests."

"More?" Twilight and her friends asked in shock and surprise.

Sally the corpse dolly with crimson long and gentle mane and tail with her Cutie Mark of Corpse Love, came out with the tray of blackish tea and spider cookies, along with two familiar characters.

"SWEETIE BELLE?! FLARE TIGER?!" Twilight and Rarity asked in shock.

"Hey there," Flare Tiger greeted.

"Hey, Rarity..." Sweetie Belle said sheepishly.

Sally looked surprise and shock, "You know each other?"

"Sweetie Belle's my sister!" Rarity groaned angrily as she trotted right in front of Sweetie Belle. Showing her angry looks, she asked: "What on Equestria are you doing here?! You're supposed to stay at Ponyville!"

"I'm sorry, Rarity! I just want to help, and especially I wanted to save Nyx and Elsa," Sweetie Belle answered in concern.

Rarity talked back in concern, "Sweetie Belle! Didn't you hear what both Terrorcreep and Tao had explained?! You're not immune to the Nightmare Kingdom's effects."

Flare Tiger giggled, "Easy, Rarity." Rarity turned and glared at her before she continued, "Thanks to my immune spell for pure darkness, she is safe and secured from any danger and even the monster."

That was true. While Flare Tiger was mysterious, but she did help and save she and her friends. Rarity sighed, "Very well. I trust your judgment."

Twilight sighed, "Well, that's clear. Let's introduced ourselves."

"Honey! I'm home!" The gentle voice cried. Everyone turned to the front entrance. They found and saw the Skeleton Pony dressed in black suit and his Cutie Mark was Skull and tapping danced shoe. He whistled softly, "Wow. I didn't know we had some guests."

He turned and spotted Terrorcreep. He gasped, "Terrorcreep! My old friend -" He charged straight and hugged Terrorcreep tightly "- It's good to see you! How long has it been?! 700 years since you and your mother been banished?!"

"Yes, Jack Skellington. I miss that hugging of yours," Terrorcreep said darkly before grunted painfully, "Do you mind?"

Jack Skellington yelped in concern before he chuckled uneasily. He let Terrorcreep go.

Terrorcreep introduced Jack Skellington the former Knight and Soldier of Nazgul's Dark Mystic Monster Ponies yet hero for the Nightmare Kingdom's small town called Halloween City, followed by his wife: Sally and his friend: Zard the Wizard. He then introduced Twilight and her friends to his former friends. They all sat together on the cushions and sofas.

Twilight and Rarity then explained the situation and reason of why coming to the Nightmare Kingdom, which involved Nyx, Elsa and Princess Luna.

Jack Skellington looked concern and worry, "Oh no... That's terrible."

Twilight nodded her head, "So, that is why we're in these forms. We need to get in, find Nyx, Princess Luna and Elsa, and get them out of here. Will you help us?"

Jack sighed in concern, "I'm afraid I can't." Everyone looked confuse and concern. He continued, "Look at me! I'm not a hero. I'm a trash! I'm a wash-up! Just like what Nazgul said, I'm nothing but troublesome. What I'm good at is entertaining and dancing..."

Jack danced around for few times, making Twilight and her friends but Terrorcreep smiled and gave the applause.

Jack sat on his chair while sighing in concern, "Because of my entertaining skills, I will drag you into nothing but troubles and problems. I think I should avoid this problem, no matter what."

"Skellington..." Terrrorcreep said, "We need you. Only you who knows how to enter. Don't you want to be a hero? Don't you want to lead them to somewhere safe?"

Zard nodded, "Terrorcreep's right! This is your dream to become Halloween's Hero! You and them always wanted to leave this world to find a better world."

"I don't know... That was nothing but a dream. I might as well give up..." Jack Skellington said in despair and pained.

Sally approached to Jack Skellington and placed her hoof on his back, "Jack... Please don't let Nazgul and his minions to pull you down. Like Zard had said, you are a hero and a hero of Halloween Town. Please don't give up. And the Equestrian Ponies need you."

Twilight nodded her head, "Please. I beg you to help us. We're not asking you to be heroic. We just need you to help us to get in the castle."

"Yes. And then we can rescue our family of our own." Rarity said in agreement.

"Please, help us. We need you to help us get in that castle." Princess Celestia begged.

Jack Skellington remained concern and worry as he looked down in defeat and worry. How could a washed-up warrior like him can help them? He hardly put any kind of effort to save the lives...

Sweetie Belle shook him gently. Jack Skellington turned and looked at her. Her upset and despair looks begged him to help her and her friends. Jack was shock and concern as he continued looked at her eyes. He was still reluctant in helping them yet her eyes kept begging him...

Jack Skellington breathed deeply before he stood up and said: "Very well! I shall do it! For everyone." Everyone cheered happily for him in agreeing to help his friends. He continued, "But first. If we're going in, we need to be extremely careful when we go to the Nightmare Doom Castle. Got it?"

Twilight and her friends nodded their heads in agreement as Jack Skellington made some explanation and some plans of how they entered the Castle...

* * *

><p>At the Nightmare Doom Castle...<p>

Within the Castle, there was a large dark and terror throne room. Nazgul was sitting on his throne chair, listening to three creatures. One was greenish witch pony, second was the crimson Satan and another was gray skeleton pony.

"So... Shock, Locker and Barrel," Nazgul said darkly and calmly, "You're telling me that Jack Skellington is helping and leading the Living to my home?"

"Yes! That is not good if you let them in, master," said Shock.

Locker nodded his head, "Yeah! That won't be good news if you don't do something!"

"So, kill them at once?" Barrel asked in excitement.

Nazgul shook his head calmly, making trio surprise and shock. He continued, "I have special plans for these fools... I can kill two birds with one stone. And soon, the Crimson Moon will be eternal and the Living will fall..."

Whatever Nazgul's plan was, it was not good. The Trio were in impressed and happy of their master's plan...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Note:**

I was originally plan to have **_'This is Halloween' _**parody song here, but having some headache and issues in fitting the story. Forget it...

1. **_Jack Skellington_** is the character from **_Nightmare Before Christmas_**.

2. **_Sally_** is from **_Nightmare Before Christmas_**.

3. Zard is based on **_Wizardmon_** from **_Digimon Adventures_**.

4. **_Shock, Locker and Barrel _**are from **_Nightmare Before Christmas_**.


	3. The Resurrection

**Chapter 3: The Resurrection**

Shock, Locker and Barrel entered the Dark Laboratory of Nightmare Doom Castle. They were cleaning the messes up gently and calmly, as well as checking on the prisoners from three tubes machinery. Shock brought the dirty looking vegetables on plates. She approached to the machinery prison.

"Dinner time, runts," Shock the Unicorn Witch said cruelly as she levitated the food trays on Princess Luna's and Elsa's platforms. She then turned and passed it to Nyx, "And you're next, Nightmare Demon."

Nyx growled in anger. She really hated someone calling her that! How much long can these ponies insulted and mocked her?! She smirked as she had an idea.

Nyx waved Shock in coming to her. Shock shrugged before approached to her. Nyx whacked and slammed the dirty foods right onto her. Shock yelled angrily. Princess Luna and Elsa giggled in amusement and happy, and even for her friends: Lock and Barrel.

Shock groaned angrily. She slammed the tubes hard, causing Nyx to fell down. She growled, "You think that's funny?! Think that's funny?! I'll show what's funny, you little brat!"

Shock turned away from Nyx. Nyx breathed in relief. Before she could do anything, the crimson watery sprayed and blasted her to the back hard. Nyx coughed out and screamed in pain as she tried too fight and stand firm, yet the crimson water continued pushing her to the tube hard. For the moment later, the crimson water lessened.

Nyx coughed out loud for few times. She shook her body hard; drying and getting the watery blood of her. She looked and glared at Shock, who was smirking and holding the hose before giggled evilly and darkly.

Shock smirked, "Now that's funny! If you weren't part of our master's plan, I would have kill you, little runt."

"Wow there, Shock!" Lock the Pegasus Satan Pony exclaimed in concern. He quickly covered Shock's mouth. He spoke, "Pipe down, will ya?"

"You want us to get into a trouble again?!" Barrel the Earth Skeleton Pony asked angrily.

Shock groaned angrily, "I'm telling her nothing about it!"

Nyx gave the odd and suspicious look at Lock, Shock and Barrel as she asked: "What are you up to? Why Nazgul sparing us? What is he planning?!"

"I doubt Nazgul wanted me back with him since we had... a little fight before I gone with Lorcan," Princess Luna nodded her head.

"Whatever it was, we're not afraid!" Elsa exclaimed.

Shock turned and gave the odd look at Nyx before she chuckled, "You really wanted to know? Well, I guess I could give you a hint. A song to be precise."

"Oh, goody! I love to sing!" Lock chuckled.

"Yeah! Besides, telling them won't hurt a bit because you're not going anywhere, brat!" Barrel shouted.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stood before Princess

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Hell to the Living World_**

Lock: **_Can't wait for it!_**

Barrel nodded: **_Let's tell them!_**

Shock groaned angrily before smacked on both Lock and Barrel's heads.

Shock:**_Nazgul said not to tell them!_**

Barrel: **_That would ruin the surprise!_**

Lock: **_But who cares about it!_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel danced together and sang: **_La, la, la, la, la  
>Hell to the Living World, give the goodies death<br>Collect their souls and then  
>Torture them to oblivion<em>**

Shock: **_First, we need three special ponies  
>For Nazgul to make his master plan<br>When they come together, he will  
>turn them against their own pals.<em>**

Lock: **_Wait. That's not how it goes.  
>For I know our master's plan well.<br>He needs them for treatment  
>And when they're done, he'll butter them up<em>**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Hell to the Living World  
>Throw them a best scare<br>Bury them for ninety years  
>Then see if they talk<em>**

Shock: **_Then Mr. Demon General Nazgul_**

Lock and Shock: **_Can take the whole Living World then  
>He'll be so please, I do declare!<br>_**  
>Lock, Shock and Barrel: <strong><em>That he will rule them rare<br>Wheeee!_**

Lock gave an evil snicker at Elsa before chuckled, while holding a knife. Elsa yelped in fear.

Lock: **_I say that we kill this weak  
>She's too weak to use her powers<br>She hardly put any effort to fight  
>So, Elsa needs to go!<em>**

Shock gave the hard punch on Lock's head

Shock: **_You're so stupid, think now  
>If we sent her into the dead world<br>We may lose our heads!_**

Lock and Shock gasped: **_And Nazgul will used us as the warning!_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Hell to the Living World  
>Break them to pieces<br>Throw them in the blood  
>Then see if they're frightened!<em>**

Lock and Shock: **_Because Mr. Demon General Nazgul is the scary monster around  
>If I were on his Black List, I'd get out of kingdom.<em>**

Barrel: **_He'll be so pleased by our loyalties_**

Lock: **_That he'll reward us too, I bet_**

Lock and Barrel: **_Perhaps he will make his special treatment!_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_For snake and spider stew  
>Ummm!<br>We're his little assistant  
>And we take our job with pride<br>We do our best to please him  
>And stay on his good side<em>**

Shock, Barrel and Lock glared at each other as they had some arguments.

Shock:**_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_**

Barrel: **_I'm not the dumb one _**

Lock:**_You're no fun_**

Shock: **_Shut up!_**

Lock: **_Make me!_**

Shock showed the box to Princess Luna, Elsa and Nyx.

Shock:**_I've got something, listen now  
>This one is real good, you'll see<br>We'll send presents to their door  
>Upon there'll be notes to read<br>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
>Until their curiosity<em>**

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Entices them to look inside  
>And then we'll have them<br>One, two, three_**

Lock, Shock and Barrel danced in circle while clapping their hands and bounced happily. They cried in anger and scary.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: **_Hell to the Living World, beat them with a stick  
>Lock them up for ninety years, see what makes them good<br>Hell to the Living World, chop them into bits  
>Mr. Demon General Nazgul is sure to get what he wants<br>Hell to the Living World, see what we will see.  
>Collect their souls and then<br>Torture them to oblivion_**

With the end of a song, Lock, Shock and Barrel chuckled and laughed happily and darkly as they wiggled around and around on the floor. Princess Luna, Elsa and Nyx looked unamused and not impressed of their songs.

Princess Luna cleared her throat, "In other words, thou had no knowledge of what your master is planning?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel gave the shocking and surprise looks. They cried in anger, "HEY! We know that!"

"Yeah, right... You're just wasting the song about Nazgul's objective in wanting to rule the Living World. But we want to know what and how can he do that?!" Elsa demanded.

"So, tell us if you're Nazgul's assistant." Nyx said.

Lock, Shock and Barrel looked concern and worry. They scratched their heads hardly as they were trying to think of it.

"Forget about them. They're not going to tell you because -" Diablo's voice shouted as he flapped and flew before six ponies, "- Nazgul didn't tell them. That's simple!"

"And you know it?" Nyx asked angrily.

Diablo stuck his tongue out at Nyx, "Like I'm gonna tell you that, your brat. So, shut up now! Even if I told you, you and your friends will be too late to stop our master plans! It's game over!"

Princess Luna's eyes narrowed in anger, "Never... My sister and everyone will stop you! They always will!"

Diablo smirked, "Not this time. My master is making his master's return and so we can begin the _Operation: Eternal Nightmare_."

Princess Luna gasped in shock.

Diablo turned and glared at Lock, Shock and Barrel, "What are you freaks doing now?! Move out! We've gotta make some preparation for his return!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel mumbled angrily as they and Diablo headed off. As soon as they went off, Princess Luna, Elsa and Nyx looked at each other.

"What does Diablo mean 'His return'?" Elsa asked in concern.

Nyx gulped, "I don't know. And I don't like it when he mentioned_'Operation: Eternal Nightmare'_."

Princess Luna nodded her head, "I can only hope of what Diablo said was not true. Please, he can't return..."

Nyx and Elsa looked worry and concern. Whatever Princess Luna was talking about, it was not a good news.

* * *

><p>At Jack Skellington's house, he explained the plans of how he, Twilight and her friends entered the <em>Nightmare Doom Castle<em>, without being caught and spotted by Nazgul's minions. They were prepared for their journey and rescue mission. The risk was high yet worth to save everyone from danger...

Lightning Wisdom nodded his head in confirmation, "The plan should be fine and secured as long no one knows of our existence and the plan we had made..."

Everyone was prepared for their next mission. Terrorcreep turned and glanced at Flare Tiger, with his suspicious look.

He approached and asked, "How did you get in the Nightmare Kingdom?"

Everyone turned and looked at Terrorcreep, who was glaring at Flare Tiger. He was suspicious and annoyed of how Flare Tiger able to enter Nightmare Kingdom. Flare Tiger was about to speak, Jack Skellington approached to her while faced at Terrorcreep.

Jack Skellington smiled and explained, "Flare Tiger and I had met at the Graveyard when I was trying to figure out the planning for Nightmare Night. She surprised me. She is very mystery when doing something 'mystery'."

They're looked at Terrorcreep's out bust at Flare Tiger as Flare Tiger sighed with shake her head until Jack Skellington walked up to Flare Tiger with grinned.

Flare Tiger nodded, "Eeyup. I did travel around the world for amusement and enjoyment for discovery and learning."

Princess Celestia raised her right eyebrow up, "I'm a bit of surprise for that..."

Flare Tiger smirked and gave a wink, "And by the way, NeoVamde told me about his time and place like this."

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone but Jack Skellington, Sally and Zard asked in shock

Terrorcreep groaned, "I can't believe this..."

A shadowy formed from the back of Rarity. He was formed of tall manikin pony-like dressed in black suit. He had no face.

Flare Tiger giggled happily, "Hey Slendermane!"

Everyone but Jack Skellington, Sally and Zard yelped in fear. They turned to Rarity's back and saw the Slendermane. He approached them while making both Rarity and Sweetie Belle scared and worry. Sweetie Belle trotted to the back of Rarity. They shivered in fear while looking at him.

Slendermane turned and bowed before Flare Tiger, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Flare Tiger?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "Eeyup. How's your family, partner?"

"They're fine, Flarey. Thank you. What purpose had brought you and your group for a visit at Nightmare Kingdom?"

"Heard about Crimson Moon?"

"Yes. It was the time for my monstrous and demonic brethren to have their powers risen and enhanced, as well as bringing death to the living. Why?"

"Princess Luna... Elsa... and Nyx... They had been kidnapped by Nazgul and his Black Strategist Five."

"Princess Luna has been kidnapped?!" Slendermane asked in shock, "But who's Elsa and Nyx?"

Flare Tiger explained, "Elsa is Rarity's daughter and Sweetie Belle's daughter. Sweetie is also Rarity's younger sister. Nyx is Twilight Sparkle's daughter."

Slendermane growled in anger, "Kidnapping innocent children will not morally be tolerated! I will not let Nazgul gets away with this! May I assist in your mission?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "You may."

Princess Celestia gasped, "Are you crazy!?"

Flare Tiger grinned, "Slendermane got some skills with..." Slendermane's chest opened in two and unleashing several tentacles out. She giggled, "Tentacles..."

Jack Skellington chuckled, "I forgot about the Ranks of Monster Levels!"

Twilight turned to Jack Skellington and asked, "What's the Ranks of Monsters' levels!"

Jack Skellington smiled and explained, "It was about the monsters' level for scaring and terrifying the Living, and not to mention of how powerful they had the skills and abilities. For me, I'm very low level since I love to scare for fun in Halloween."

Everyone but Flare Tiger looked confuse and worry. Flare Tiger sighed, "Halloween is also Nightmare Night."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack Skellington turned and pointed at Slendermane, "As for Slendermane, he's high level for scare yet with torrent. To me, no way; I hate Torrent."

Slenderman smirked beneath his faceless, "He has the point. I would torrent on anyone who dared to harm the innocents' lives..."

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Then, that means..."

Flare Tiger chuckled, "Slendermane's the good guy. I can't wait for the next holiday. Speaking of which, I've gotta ask you guys." Jack Skellington, Slendermane, Sally and Zard looked shock and confused. She smiled, "When Nightmare Moon comes up, ya don't mind if you come over for it at Ponyville?"

They looked at each other for the moment before they smiled, "Sure!"

Jack Skellington smiled and sang a song: **_"I can't wait~ I need bring my friends for fun~!"_**

Terrorcreep sighed in annoyance, "Can we go now before Jack makes more annoying song?"

Everyone but Jack Skellington nodded their heads in agreement. They had no time to waste... They needed to rescue Princess Luna, Elsa and Nyx at once before Nazgul made terrible plans in using them.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the spooky and ark European Nightmare Doom Castle, Twilight and her friends followed Jack Skellington to the back walls of the castle. They were able to avoid being detected by Dark Mystic Orc Ponies from Nazgul's, with the help of Jack Skellington's loyal friends and citizens of Halloween Town.<p>

Jack Skellington pushed the square brick-like gently. The walls opened in two. It was a secret passage...

Twilight and her friends entered the long hallway and tunnel of secret passage.

"Do you know where our friends held?" Twilight asked in concern.

Jack Skellington nodded, "Sally's father used to work for Nazgul and Sauron before his death. I suspect that some items or prisoners retrieved and captured will be delivered straight to the Dark Laboratory. It was where they began their experiments and works. And I believe that Nazgul will be experimenting for something important. But 'what' is, I don't know."

Twilight's eyes narrowed in anger, "If Nazgul thinks he can get away with this, he better had some prays before he died."

"Agreed. No one hurts my little Elsa!" Rarity exclaimed in anger.

Sweetie Belle turned to Flare Tiger as she asked, "Flare Tiger, Do you know about Zombie that's came from Everfree Forest?"

Flare Tiger phase, "Who told ya about it?"

"Apple Bloom did."

"Met it?" Flare Tiger asked. Sweetie Belle nodded. She asked, "Had being bite?"

"No."

"Then it's safe for her to survive from Curse of Sunny Town."

Princess Celestia gasped, **"SUNNY TOWN!?"**

Flare Tiger glanced at Princess Celestia and spoke, "Eeyup, It's Sunny Town. Thank to ya, who put curse over Sunny Town."

Sweetie Belle asked, "What's go on?"

Everyone stopped and turned to her. Princess Celestia looked away and looked down in upset. They were in confused and concerned.

Flare Tiger sighed, "The story go on about Curse of Sunny Town. It said 'those who enter without the cutie marks will be curse forever if you're bit by the Zombie Ponies of the Sunny Town'."

Twilight Sparkle gulped, "What's happened if you enter with cutie marks?"

Flare Tiger answers, "Being eaten by them."

Rarity gulped, "That's... doesn't sound like they're friendly."

Flare Tiger nodded, "They believed that Cutie Mark is a curse because they didn't learn of it. They enjoy lived without the cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle awed, "Oh... What's make them a curse?"

Princess Celestia sighed, "Because I witness the fate of poor filly, who got her cutie mark..."

Everyone gasped but Flare Tiger.

Princess Celestia took a deep breathe, "I had witness everything from the past. I had let my anger bested me, I left no choice but to put the curse over the Sunny Town... It's better for me to forget about it..."

"Not until I met Ruby, the very same innocent pony you saw," Flare Tiger explained, "Her older sister: Mitta felt guilty for not saving her younger sister."

Everyone were in concern and shock of the event.

Princess Celestia asked, "So... Had you..."

Flare Tiger giggled, "Eenope. Mostly zombie ponies had no choice but to fear of me."

Sweetie Belle awed, "You are so... _Mystery_!"

Flare Tiger grinned, "Eeyup."

They're laughed at Flare Tiger while keep on walking and trotting.

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "I don't even know why bother about this nonsense..."

* * *

><p>For nearly an hour had passed, Jack Skellington had led his friends through the secret tunnel and arriving at the dead end. He gently pushed the small wall's stone button. The wall opened in two. They entered and found themselves in Dark Laboratory. They looked around in finding and searching for Princess Luna, Elsa and Nyx.<p>

They turned to machine test tubes. They spotted three familiar characters. Princess Celestia, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock and happiness. they trotted off towards the machine. Terrorcreep and Lightning Wisdom headed to the console. They pressed some buttons on it. Jack, Sally and Zard looked around for defense and look out.

Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity knocked on the glass of their respective close ones. Before they could do anything, Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa turned and faced at them. They stuck their tongues. Princess Celestia, Twilight and Rarity gasped in shock and concern.

**_POOF!_** Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa disappeared in the purple smoke and revealed themselves to be Lock, Shock and Barrel!

"What the -?!" Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity asked in shock.

**"GET THEM!"** The voice shouted.

Princess Celestia, Twilight and Rarity turned to their backs. They got blasted by the attacks. They got pushed and knocked on the glass prison's. They spotted Master Monk, Spiritcurse, Myotis and Da Ji approached to them. Four members of Black Strategists Five had defeated three resident ponies of Halloween Town. Terrorcreep and Lightning Wisdom helped them up. Three mares groaned and growled in annoyance.

Five ponies charged at four ponies. Twilight and Terrorcreep battled with Myotis. Princess Celestia fought with Master Monk. Spiritcurse and Da Ji fought against Lightning Wisdom and Rarity.

Twilight swung her Starblade Fused at Myotis, who dodged back before struck his Crimson Lightning Blade on her neck. He pulled her to the ground hard. Terrorcreep swung his axe at Myotis on his head. Myotis dodged down and punched on Terrorcreep's face hard. Terrorcreep kicked on his mouth hard before again kicked on his chest hard. Terrorcreep threw his swinging axes at Myotis, who quickly flew back in haste. Myotis roared in anger as he summoned his bats as Grizzling Wings. They charged and pushed Terrorcreep to the walls hard. Twilight blasted her Unicorn Burst at Myotis, who got hit on his head. Myotis turned and swung his Crimson Lightning blade against Twilight's Starblade Fused for few times. Twilight had her Starblade Fused thrust at Myotis, who quickly had his body turned into transparent. Passing him by, Myotis had his body solid and turned in swinging his Crimson Lightning Blade on Twilight to the ground hard. Terrocreep jumped and slammed his Crimson Wind Axes on Myotis for five times on both sides. Myotis jumped and grabbed Terrorcreep's neck and slammed him to the ground hard. He turned and saw charging Twilight coming at him. Myotis dodged to his left and summoned his Dark Tentacles out from the ground. They grabbed Twilight tightly to the ground. Myotis approached and stepped on Terrorcreep's body down.

Master Monk launched his Dark Balls at Princess Celestia, who dodged the attacks while charging straight at him. She dodged the attacks in quick while blasted her Unicorn Bursts back at him for few times. She slammed him to the walls hard. He quickly summoned his giant beads and slammed on her hard. He then swung it at her for few times before Princess Celestia summoned her sword and blocked the attacks. She deflected it back before swung it at him for few times. Master Monk dodged the attack for few times while fighting back at her. Princess Celestia and Master Monk had their weapons clashed hard while glaring at each other. They departed before launched their Unicorn Bursts at each other hard. For the moment later, it created the large explosion; causing shock wave on them. Master Monk launched his Dark Balls at Princess Celestia to the ground hard.

Rarity launched her Eternal Style Fused at Spiritcurse, who kept dodging the attacks while blasted back at her for few times. Spiritcurse had her body transformed into the spirit form and charged right at Rarity and passing her by. She transformed back to her solid body before kicked Rarity's back hard. Rarity recovered from the ground. She had her Eternal Style transformed into Gatling Eternal Blaster. She blasted hers at running and charging Spiritcurse, who dodged the attacks before unleashing the powerful greenish blasts at Rarity to the ground hard.

Lightning Wisdom and Da Ji had their pole and sword in battling and striking at each other for few times. He swung his pole on Da Ji's head. She dodged down and thrust her sword at him, who quickly jumped back. Both him and her fought and swung their pole and sword at each other in hard and quick for few times. They had their blades clashed at each other hard for the moment before they departed and unleashed their Unicorn Bursts at each other for the long moment. Da Ji smirked evilly as she took her dagger out. She threw it at Lightning Wisdom's shoulder hard. She blasted her Unicorn Burst at Lightning Wisdom to the walls before falling to the ground hard.

Flare Tiger growled and groaned in anger while glaring at Nazgul. She charged in as she battle and stroke her claws at Nazgul, who continued dodging the attacks by going back as quickly as he can. He swung his wrecking demonic ball on her. She dodged to the back before he swung it on top of her head. She dodged down quickly. She punched and hit Nazgul's chest hard for five times before charged and punched his face hard but blocked by his demonic gauntlets for few times before he swung his wrecking ball on her chest for thrice before swung his final attack on her chest hard again. Flare Tiger was about to attack. She had been levitated up by Nazgul. He thrown her to the walls hard. He then slammed his wrecking balls on Flare Tiger's chest hard before she fell to the ground.

Twilight and her friends lost and defeated. Four of Black Strategist Five smirked evilly while looking at them.

* * *

><p>For an hour had passed, Twilight and her friends slowly waking up from their sleeps. They moaned and groaned painfully. They gasped in shock and concern. They looked around of their surroundings. They found themselves in the dark graveyard, but it was more darker and scary than before due to more of demonic statues. They saw a cauldron in front of them. They saw four of Black Strategists Five had been gathered around before them.<p>

Lightning Wisdom groaned in annoyance,

Twilight growled in anger and raged, "Where are Nyx, Elsa and Princess Luna?!"

Master Monk smirked evilly, "They are fine. They're just behind us..."

Four ponies moved aside and showed Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa who were on the wooden cross stick. Twilight and her friends were shock and scared. Myotis revealed Jack Skellington, Sally, Slendermane and Zard tied up in the tight rope.

Myotis chuckled lightly, "Do you truly think you could fool us that easily? I'm disappointed, and especially on my son." He turned and glared at Jack Skellington before kicked on his stomach hard. Myotis continued, "He used to be clever and especially not to rely on the worthless and troublesome friends of his from Halloween Town."

Spiritcurse smirked, "Indeed. You all should have stayed at home."

Da Ji giggled evilly, "Yeah. All of you would have been avoided being attacked by our enhanced powers."

"Never! I won't leave my daughter to the likes of you!" Twilight shouted in anger.

"Agreed! I demand you to set my daughter and all of us free now!" Rarity demanded angrily.

Princess Celestia's eyes narrowed in anger, "You won't get away with this."

"I'm afraid you can't," The dark eerily voice spoke that sent most of everyone in scared and concerned. They looked up and found Nazgul approached to Twilight and her friends as he continued, "As you can see, I captured your daughters and Princess Luna for not only the purpose of my master's plan but also Princess Twilight's and Celestia's part in this..."

Twilight snarled in anger, "What do you mean of that?!"

"Whatever your plan was, you will not achieve it!" Princess Celestia defied.

Nazgul chuckled darkly, "Oh, I'm sure you will find out soon enough, my dear..." He turned to the cauldron and spoke darkly, "It is time for him to return..."

**"HIM?!" **Everyone but Black Strategist Five asked in shock.

Nazgul's eyes beneath the demonic mask glowed in crimson and his horn glowed in red. He spoke darkly. He levitated the demonic and dark armor as he placed it into a cauldron. He took a large knife. He placed his right hoof neared to the cauldron. He cut his off while screaming in pain. He turned to three Alicorns. His three knives appeared and levitated before Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. They gasped in shock as they struggled to get out from their imprisonment. The knives had their legs small cuts, causing three Alicorns screamed in pain. Three knives levitated above the cauldron. They dropped three drops of bloods from three knives.

Four Black Strategists stood in square's corner position. They lowered their heads down and prayed.

Nazgul chanted: **_To raise dead to the Living,  
>I give the worthiness to you:<br>Armor of Darkness...  
>Flesh of your loyal servant's...<br>Bloods of your enemy...  
>Three Items...<br>Shall Be Part of You...  
>You shall have Rights...<br>You shall have Revenge...  
>And you shall have your Returns...<br>Rise from your death...  
>Demon General of Dark Monstrosity: Sauron!<em>**

**"Nooooooooo!"** Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep screamed in fear and concern.

Jack Skellington and his Dark Mystic Monster fellows shown feared and concerned. Twilight and her friends were in feared and concern. They watched the event.

BOOM! The blazing fire blown up to the sky like a laser beam shooting to the sky.

* * *

><p>Back at Ponyville...<p>

The sound of booming had taken the attention of Ben, his friends and citizens of Ponyville. They all turned and glanced at the dark sky, as well as the Crimson Moon. They saw the crimson transparent blazing flames flew across the Equestria and the clouds grew darker and foogy than before. The Crimson Moon grew brightly yet darkly in crimson.

Everyone mumbled and muttered in fear and concern of what they were looking at...

"What... What's going on?!" Ben asked in concern.

Flash gulped, "Whatever it was, that is not good."

Tao's eyes narrowed in concern and worry and spoke, "That is the Dark Magic of Resurrection. Nazgul is resurrecting someone from the dead."

Golden Heart looked worry as he asked, "But whom is he resurrecting?"

* * *

><p>Nazgul smirked evilly as he watched the blazing fiery on to the sky for the moment before slowly dispersed.<p>

Twilight and her friends looked concern and worry as they watched and witnessed something... sinister yet dark...

The darkly slimy medium size of ball floated and levitated from the cauldron. It wiggled and mumbling from its sphere. The bones of legs emerged out from the blackish ball, followed by the rib cage and bottom parts and finally his skull of pony. The crimson blood slowly covered his skeletal pony, and soon followed by the flesh. The creature screamed in pain and agony as he slowly coming to the life. His body slowly covered by the darken, strong and demonic armor and helmet. And his face was covered by the demonic and dark skull helmet-like. He screamed, cried and roared in anger and wild like he had come back to life!

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and feared of looking at the event. Black Strategist Five smirked evilly and darkly. The mysterious darken and demonic armored pony slowly landed on the ground gently.

Twilight and her friends looked concern and worry in seeing the event. Black Strategist Five lowered their heads and bowed before the mysterious pony.

Nazgul spoke darkly, "All hail to **SAURON!** Welcome back to the Living..."

Twilight and her friends were in shock and concern of watching and looking at the dark armored pony: Sauron.

Sauron took a deep breath before he looked up and chuckled darkly before he spoke: _"I live... Sauron has returns from the Tarturus... Operation: Eternal Nightmare can finally begins..."_

Princess Celestia gave the concern looks as she spoke in concern, "Equestria... We have the problem..."

Flare Tiger gulped, "Not good... I've got the bad feeling that _Eternal Nightmare_ is about to happen."

Sauron the Demon General of Dark Monstrosity and Monsters has return from the Tarturus. What was Operation: Eternal Nightmare? What were the enemies planning? Why did they need three Dark-Type Equestria Ponies: Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa?

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1. **_'I had No Idea!'_** Song was a parody song of **_'Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws!'_**

2. While I still dislike _**Harry Potter franchise**_, its spells and effects were not bad. Bringing Sauron back to Life was inspired by**_Goblet of Fire's bringing Lord Voldemort to live_**.

3. Sauron is based on **_Sauron (Lord of the Rings Franchise)_**.


	4. Rising of the Undead

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back! I'm taking a bit long break from my work since Book Fest had extremely tired me out. So, back to my usual work!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Rising of the Undead<strong>

At Ponyville, most of ponies looked concern and worry about what had happen and especially involving the transparent blazing fiery clouds on the sky and Crimson Moon. They all chatted and muttered in concern with each other.

Pinkamena yelped in shock and concern as she had her body shaken in fear while bouncing off on the ground. Mane Five, Ben, Tao, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Golden Heart and his Company turned and looked at her with their worries and concerns. What was happening?!

"Oh my Celestia! Oh my Luna! Oh my Cadance! Oh My Twilight! ETC! ETC! ETC!" Pinkamena cried in fear, "You're not gonna believe of what I'm about to say! Somepony is back from the dead!"

Everyone looked at her in concern and worry of what she was about to say...

Pinkamena screamed: **"IT'S SAURON!"**

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Pinkamena had said. Autumn Gem fainted to her back. Sombra helped her while keeping his stern look.

Golden Heart looked concern and worry, "Oh no..."

"That is not good," Jack Zen said in concern.

"We've gotta gather every able-fighters ready to defend Ponyville from Sauron and his evil army." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. She continued while looking to the front and continued, "Twilight and her group sure took a long time with Flare Tiger's talking about the story of Sunny Town. That was terrible and stupid! They could have made it in time if they hadn't talk too much about it!"

Pinkamena dressed and worn the armor and gears up. Ben and his friends gathered and armed with their weapons for the battle.

Pinkamena breathed deeply, "Please, guys... Don't screw up next time when you get out of your cells..."

Ben turned to Tao as he asked, "Why would Nazgul wanted to bring Sauron back to life now? He could have done it a long time ago."

Tao took a deep breathe and explained, "Using Dark Magic of Resurrection only worked during Crimson Moon event. And during Crimson Moon event, it only focused on bringing good ponies or mortals to undead. But bringing someone that was too powerful and dark require special. And that is Dark Magic of Resurrection."

Ben breathed deeply, "I hope Twilight and Nyx are okay. This fight with those monsters are getting more intense and problem than before."

Tao nodded his head, "Agreed... But what exactly Sauron and Nazgul are planning?"

* * *

><p>At Nightmare Doom Castle, Sauron had return from the death. Nazgul and his Black Strategists Five bowed before him. Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa were still on the crossed sticks while Twilight and her friends were still in tight ropes.<p>

Sauron took a deep breathe while looking around of him. He felt his hooves touched on the ground. He felt air coming through his armor. He made his hooves around gently and calmly.

Sauron chuckled lightly, _"Finally... After so long as the spirit, I finally have my own body... I have been trapped in the mind of Sombra before my body was broken and destroyed."_ He turned to Nazgul, who remained in bowing, _"Nazgul, my loyal and faithful servant... You have done well in the absent of my place..."_

Nazgul nodded his head, "I lived to serve you, master. I have done exactly as you had hope for..."

Sauron nodded his head. He noticed Nazgul's missing and bleed left hoof. Sauron spoke,_"Your sacrifice will be rewarded." _He held Nazgul's left hoof up and chanted: _"Te Se Makto Hide Sar!"_

Nazgul's left hoof was slowly being replaced by the watery blob. It slowly formed and transformed his hoof into a hardened and strong metallic hoof.

Nazgul gasped in shock and happiness. He bowed before Sauron, "Thank you, my master... You reward will not be forgotten..."

Sauron nodded his head in agreement. He turned to his back and found Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa trapped on the crossed sticks. He walked and approached to Monk, Da Ji, Spiritcurse and Myotis bowed before him. He looked at three trapped ponies carefully and cautiously while smirking beneath his mask. He turned looked at Nyx. He patted on her face gently while making her gasp in shock and fear.

Sauron chuckled lightly, _"What a cute little filly you really are... for a Nightmare Moon..."_

Twilight snarled in anger while looking at Sauron's touching on her filly. She shouted: "Get your filthy hoof off my daughter, freak!"

Heard of an insults, Sauron turned and glanced at Twilight Sparkle. He looked shock and surprise in looking at her. He chuckled lightly, _"Aw... Twilight Sparkle... At last, we finally meet in ponies..."_

"I beg his pardon?! What did he just said?!" Rarity asked in surprise and shock.

Princess Celestia gasped in shock, "How did you know that?! You hadn't met her before!"

Sauron chuckled darkly, _"Celestia... You should know that Twilight Sparkle's ancestor and I used to be the lovers before her betrayal and passing. I can recognize her blood very well."_

Twilight gasped in shock, "You- You know Twilight?! My ancestor?! You and her were used to be lovers?!" She looked like she wants to puke look, "I don't even want to imagine of how he and Twilight get along, and especially of how I got Dark Magic."

Sauron chuckled darkly as he approached to Twilight Sparkle. He left his hoof on her face as he gently rubbed and patted, "Look at yourself... So much of beauty and intelligent... Just like your ancestor Twilight..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback:<span>**

"I remember it well. It was like yesterday when I first met your ancestor. She was great, beautiful and intelligent mare I ever met in my life..."

_Prologue to Dark Mystic Rebellion, Sauron was once a whitish Unicorn with gentle blond short mane and tail, and dressed in gentle white English robe before worn the dark and demonic armor of darkness. He found Twilight the First; Twilight's ancestor neared to the lake. Such beauty... Such magnificent appearance he had ever seen..._

He approached her. Twilight the First gasped in shock and surprise before turning to him. They both had some conversation and having fun together for couple of few days. They looked at each other with their passionate and loving eyes. They gave each other kisses...

"But with the beginning of Rebellion, I was betrayed by my own loved one, and banished with my brethren to the Dark Mystic Realm."

_Years had passed, Sauron went and visited her for their spending and dating time at her house. Twilight the First gasped in shock upon hearing from Sauron's planning. Sauron took and worn his armor; preparing for his battle and war against his enemies. Pain and betrayed by his ideals of restoring and rebuilding the order, she informed Royal Sisters about Sauron's rebellion, thus leading them both to help their ally: Mystic Ponies in response and against the Dark Mystic Rebellion._

After the rebellion, Sauron took his last glance at Twilight the First from his former homeworld: Mystic Realm's Great Entrance. She sobbed in pain and agony for seeing

_  
>On the Battle of Crimson Mount, Sauron was battling and challenging with Light and Darkness Military. With his last breath, he fell to the ground. The dark cloudy shaped flown around and across the Equestria. It was Sauron.<em>

"That was the last time I saw Twilight the First. I was killed during the Battle at Crimson Mount when I was battling with Tao and Dark Knight. But unlikely any of my former comrades, I cannot be killed easily. I have become the shadow..."

_Thousand years had passed, Sauron continuously wandering and moving around and across the land of Equestria while looking at the area and ponies. Arriving at Canterlot, he heard some crying. He headed straight to the city. He found a house. He sneaked through the window and looked around of his surroundings. He entered the small room where Twilight's parents were sleeping. _

"I sense... a presence. A very familiar for me that I have not felt for a long time. You were her. Yes. It was you..."

_On the foal's rocking bed, Sauron approached to it and found a familiar baby. Sauron gasped in shock and surprise. She... His cloudy formed a hoof and touched Twilight's horn gently. She sniffed and yelped in fear and concern before she sobbed in concern and feared. He gasped in shock before dispersed and disappeared._

Night Light got up from his bed and approached to the cradle and checked on Twilight Sparkle.

On the outside of the window, Sauron narrowed his demonic crimson eyes in joy and pleased. Twilight Sparkle was indeed reminded him of his former loved one. She will be his...

Sauron followed and watched over Twilight Sparkle for some years, and even she was dating with her boyfriend: Ben Mare. Angered him, Sauron remained calm and watched over her. At the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle was facing and talking with the corrupted King Sombra. Sauron smirked darkly as he slowly entered King Sombra and had some chats with her before she left to find Crystal Heart.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p>He breathed deeply before held her face up to look at him,<em>"I truly wish she could have been mine from beginning... So no one... No mortals can take the beauty of her away from me... I can assure of that."<em>

Twilight moved shook her head off from his before snarling at him, "Never! Whatever your 'Operation: Eternal Nightmare was about, you will never succeed it!"

Sauron chuckled evilly and darkly, _"Never say never, Twilight Sparkle. But I will miss your beauty. After all, once I've prepared everything I needed, the world you once knew will not be the same as before. With your ancestor gone, you will be mine. Here's my goodbye kiss, little princess."_

Sauron's battle mask opened in two. He hissed before given Twilight kiss. She yelped in shock and feared before struggling to get the kiss off from him. Her friends were in shock and freaked out by the scene. They shown their disgusted and puked looks at the scene. YUCK! Not very good combo!

Sauron departed from his kissing to Twilight's kiss. Twilight gasped before coughed out and breathed heavily for three times. He turned to his minions as he gave the order.

_"Come, my trusted officers. It is time to begin with the Operation." _He turned to four monstrous ponies, _"Make sure they don't interfere my plans and works. Do I make myself clear, insects?!"_

Diablo, Shock, Lock and Barrel yelped in frightened and shock. They quickly saluted at once and shouted: **"YES SIR!"**

Sauron's Black Strategists Five nodded their heads and bowed before their masters. They turned and moved the trapping Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa ahead.

Nyx groaned and growled in anger as she glared and looked at Sauron, "You won't get away with this! And trust me! Don't mess with my mommy! She's not gonna let you win this fight!"

Sauron chuckled calmly as he slowly scratched her chin gently, "Don't be too sure, little girl. Everything you mortals had from the Harmony will end at midnight. And the Crimson Moon will be in eternal. And the dead will rule the Realm of Living..."

Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa gulped in concern and worry of what Sauron had said. Whatever his plan was, it won't be good...

On Diablo's side, he was looking at three ponies: Shock, Lock and Barrel. They were arguing and making funny faces at each other. He then looked at the watchful Dark Mystic Orc Ponies. They were keeping an eye out on any sign of their enemies and even the prisoners.

Diablo sighed in annoyance as he had some thoughts of why would he had to stuck with the most idiotic minions like Lock, Shock and Barrel. They were completely annoying and problematic for him to handle and deal with.

Whatever Sauron was planning, Twilight and her friends had to get out from their imprisonment now and stop him from succeeding his operation and plans.

Flare Tiger looked at her friends' looks in feared, concerned and worried of how they can help and save their family members from danger. They also thought of how to escape their imprisonment. She thought for the moment. She smirked in glad and relief. She had an idea of how they had to do it.

Sweetie Belle noticed Flare Tiger's looks. She asked, "Flare Tiger?" Flare Tiger turned and looked at her. She continued, "Do you have any idea?"

Flare Tiger grinned, "Eeyup." Everyone turned and looked at her as they wondered of what plans she had in mind. She smirked and said: "I'm gonna call one of my friends. She can walk through any kind of shadows and darkness like this place."

Twilight Sparkle asked, "How loud you can get?"

"You might wanna cover your ears. It's gonna be nasty." Flare Tiger smirked.

Heard of what Flare Tiger had said, everyone looked at each other for the moment before they nodded their heads in agreement. They cast a spell in creating the transparent headphones. They levitated and placed them on their ears.

Terrorcreep huffed in anger as he still having some trust issues with Flare Tiger.

Flare Tiger shrugged and sighed, "Suit yourself, buddy."

She took a deep breath. Twilight and her friends had their ears covered and blocked with their headphones. Whatever she was planning, it was going to be blast for them to handle. They had to do it for their friends.

Diablo turned and noticed Flare Tiger's taking a deep breath while her friends were having their ears shut and blocked from the sound. Suspecting something and fishy from his prisoners, Diablo approached Flare Tiger and demanded.

"Okay! What the hell are you up to?! Spit it out, brats!"

With a smirk, she let her mouth opened and screamed at Diablo, followed by Shock, Lock and Barrel and then Dark Mystic Orc Ponies. They quickly covered their ears tightly from her screaming and roaring. She then roared in anger, wild and loud across the Nightmare Kingdom. Her friends continued covered and blocked their ears from her roaring. Terrorcreep felt his ears pained and wounded, continued resisting the pain.

Flare Tiger's roaring turned into a long howling for the moment. Her friends were in shock and surprise of what Flare Tiger was doing while Diablo and his minions were in shock, concern and agony of what she was doing.

She stopped.

Flare Tiger smirked, "And now we wait."

Diablo groaned in anger and upset, "What the hell was that about, freak?!"

Flare Tiger smirked while looking at Diablo. She grinned, "A pal of mine: Flower Dog got my message. She got everything prepared for your tricks and traps."

Diablo gasped in shock, followed by Twilight and her friends gasped in surprise. She was sending some help to rescue them from danger.

Diablo scoffed at the idea, "Like now?! I doubt it. Your pals can't make it here because of Nightmare Kingdom's effects."

Flare Tiger shook her head, "I know that. But she wasn't the one I'm asking to come."

Everyone looked shock, surprise and concern of what Flare Tiger had said. What was she talking about?!

The dark and cruel growling sounded.

Diablo yelped in concern, "Who was that?!"

Flare Tiger smirked as she turned to Jack, Sally, Zard and Slendermane. She asked, "Guys, who is the highest level of danger monster, besides me?"

Jack Skellington and Slendermane smirked and grinned in impressed, "Shadow Cat."

**_ROAR!_** Diablo, Shock, Lock and Barrel yelped in shock and agony. They turned to their backs and found wild and angry Shadow Cat charged in. She swiped and struck her claws at some of Dark Mystic Orc Ponies to the ground.

Shock, Lock and Barrel shouted and screamed in fear. They quickly galloped and headed off from the battlefield.

Diablo was about to flap off but grabbed and pounded to the ground by Shadow Cat.

Shadow Cat smirked, "Hmm... New toy to play with..."

Diablo yelped in fear, "Please, don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

Shadow Cat roared in anger. She took Diablo up with her mouth. She headed towards her friends. She struck her claws in cutting the ropes off from Twilight and her friends. They were freed from their imprisonment.

"Good timing, Shadow Cat," Flare Tiger commented, "you sure took some sweet time."

"Say to you who's been playing around like a kitty cat," Shadow Cat taunted. She looked down and smirked at the frightened and concerned Diablo, "Now... I can play with this little birdy..."

Diablo screamed in fear and concern, "Please don't eat me! Don't eat me! I taste worst than before!"

"Hold it! We need him!" Lightning Wisdom ordered. He took Diablo from Shadow Cat. He glared at him and glared at him, "Now... Diablo. You have something of what we need to do."

Diablo groaned and growled in anger, "I tell you nothing of it! You hear me! Nothing of it!"

Lightning Wisdom breathed deeply, "I was hoping we go easy on you. But... you left us no choice..." He then passed Diablo to Twilight Sparkle before she had him levitated. He spoke, "He's yours to take."

Brought him closed to her, Rarity and Princess Celestia; Twilight snarled in anger, "You have 5 seconds to explain or you will be vaporized!"

Diablo screamed in fear as he explained in a hurry, "Master Sauron and Nazgul planned to make Crimson Moon eternally. But in order to do so, they required the very special and powerful ponies to have good ability in controlling the moon! Instead of forcing them to control the moon, they drained those three's magic through both magic and machine!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

Lightning Wisdom hummed lightly, "So that explain it. Sauron and his minions needed their powers to maintain and control the Crimson Moon eternally! And the only spell that can drain their powers called _'Eternal Blackout'_.

"That spell drained very much of powers from the sacrificial ponies yo make the natural order to disorder and chaos, and such as the unstoppable earthquake, charging and raging tsunami, terrifying tornado and more. And if that Crimson Moon is eternal, we will be useless to fight back against our enemies. But this spell require three items before chanting it: a specific-type ponies for the element or natural; the black crimson star mark; blood of the spell caster; six Black Crystals and anything that is related to the ponies."

Lightning Wisdom glared at Diablo, "Anything else you wish to add?!"

Diablo gulped in concern and feared, "There is one. He has another jewel to help them. It was called _Undead Crystal_. He had four Soundwave Satellite Units readied!"

**_"UNDEAD CRYSTAL?!"_** Lightning Wisdom asked in shock. Not that! "Oh no! This isn't good! Sauron's trying to control and rule the Equestria. So, that's his Operation: Eternal Nightmare."

"What?! What's going on?!" Twilight demanded in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "_Undead Crystal_ has one special yet dangerous ability. Most of Mystic Ponies or Alicorns won't be affected, it will turn any mortals or the Living Creatures into Undead-Type Ponies..."

**"WHAT?!" **Everyone asked in shock.

"First, Sauron had his minions took our family members for maintaining and controlling the Crimson Moon," Princess Celestia said in sadness and concern, "and now he wants to change everypony and the Living into monsters. This is madness!"

"That means all of our friends and family will become monsters; Ben will become Demon Pony, Spike as the Demon Spike, Applejack as the Scarecrow Killer, Fluttershy as the Flutterbat, Pinkie as Werewolf! We can't let that happen!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

Rarity nodded her head, "It seems that our rescue mission becomes the Saving World Mission. The situation is becoming more complicated and dangerous than before."

"Yes," Lightning Wisdom nodded, "We had to be careful in dealing with our enemies, and especially with Demon General Sauron. It will not be easy battle."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Yeah. Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They had to stop and defeat Sauron and stopped his Operation: Eternal Nightmare before everything had turned into a big mess!

"Not so fast," Terrorcreep ordered. Everyone turned and looked at him. He grabbed Diablo from Twilight's levitation and glared at him. He demanded, "Where do they begin their operation?!"

Diablo gulped in concern. **WHY HIM?!** WHY must he had to answer?! Hopefully, the answer will lead them straight to their allies and friends, and saved the world before it was too late...

* * *

><p>Returning to the Ponyville...<p>

Everyone including Twilight's friends and allies became concern and worry about dealing with their latest and unwelcome enemy.

**_HOWL!_** Flower Dog yelped in surprise and shock. She looked up while listened to the howling sound carefully, like a Morse Code for her to figure it out. She gasped in shock and concern. She turned and informed her allies about the latest update and information. Her friends and allies were prepared and readied for the next battle.

Flower Dog turned to Pinkamena. She said, "Pinkamena, Flare Tiger wanted to remind you that she still can sense you from talking back at her about the Sunny Town."

Pinkamena yelped, "Yikes! I forgot that!"

"She wasn't happy of what you said but forgive you if you agreed not to do that again."

"Agreed."

Flower Dog and Pinkamena turned and headed up to meet with their friends and allies. They were preparing for the next battle with their enemies.

* * *

><p>At the Nightmare Doom Castle's tallest tower, Sauron and his Black Strategists Five were setting their magic and spells up. The midnight was close. They were preparing and readying for their operation. The blackish crimson hexagram-shaped symbol was placed on the floor, six Black Crystals and armors of Nightmare Moon were placed on hexagram's pointed edge and three ponies were tied up and placed on the middle of hexagram.<p>

**_Operation: Eternal Nightmare_** will soon begin...

Sauron and his Black Strategist Five stood on each pointed side of hexagram. Sauron slowly took a slice cut on his left hoof. He placed it on his edge. His blood flowed through the lines of hexagram. It was the time to start...

Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa became worry and scared. Their enemy's dark plan was about to make fruition...

**"SAURON!"** The angry familiar voice shouted, making both good guys surprise and bad guys shocked. They turned and found Twilight and her Rescue team coming up from the ground; glaring at Sauron and his minions. She continued, "Let them go now! Or you're about to get some flank kicking!"

Sauron chuckled darkly, _"Highly doubtful... Deal with the intruders now... I will finish my work..."_

Black Strategists Five nodded and bowed their heads. They turned and charged at Twilight and her friends. Dark Mystic Vampire, Werewolf, Orc and Goblin Ponies came and climbed up from the ground of Nightmare Doom Castle.

Twilight and Flare Tiger charged at Nazgul. Twilight swung her Starblade Fused on Nazgul's head, but he dodged down. Flare Tiger pounced and thrown him to the ground hard. She struck her paws on him for five times but he dodged to both sides. He then pushed her out. He turned and found Twilight swung her blade at him but to the ground. He swung his Skull Flail on her to the ground. He charged and struck his sword at her to the ground but blocked it. Flare Tiger jumped and pounced on him as she battled and bashed on him for few times. He grabbed and slammed her on Twilight Sparkle. Both of them blasted their Unicorn Bursts at him to the front. Nazgul charged in and struck his sword at Twilight and Flare Tiger, who fought back at him.

Princess Celestia blasted her Unicorn Burst at Master Monk for few times but blocked it, with his flying beads. He thrown and blasted them at her. She quickly dodged and avoided the attacks for few times while blasted at him. She charged in and punched on his face and chest but he dodged and blocked it for few times while battling at her. He quickly combined all the beads in one big circle necklace of beads. He slammed and struck his weapon at her but she quickly jumped back for five times before launched her Gaia's Sun at him.

Terrorcreep swung his Terror Axes at his former father, Myotis who fought back with his Crimson Lightning Blade for few times before he grasped on his son and thrown him to the walls. Shadow Cat jumped and pounced on Myotis from his back. She battle and bashed on him for few times. Terrorcreep threw his axes at Myotis, who quickly flew up to the sky. He threw Shadow Cast at Terrorcreep to the ground. Myotis summoned and let his Grizzling Wings at them both.

Spiritcurse blasted her Heylin Blasts at Rarity, who blasted Eternal Style Fused at her enemy for few times. They sometimes dodged and avoided the attacks from each other. Da Ji and Lightning Wisdom charged in and swinging their Battle Fishing Rod and Twin Swinging Balls at each other for few times while dodging and blocking the attacks.

Dark Mystic Monster Ponies charged in and battled with Jack Skellington, Sally, Zard and Slendermane for few times. Jack Skellington and Sally used their hooves in punching and kicking at their enemies. Slendermane used his tentacles and struck his enemies down to the ground or air. Zard blasted his magic wand at them.

Sweetie Belle charged in as she tried to bang and hit on the force shield of ritual as hard and quick as she can. Sauron continued chanted silently in Dark Language. The hexagram slowly glowed darkly. The electrical lightning surged and electrocuted Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa. They yelped painfully before screamed painfully. The star-shaped slowly formed the swirling and whirling blackish beam.

**_BOOM!_** Everyone stopped their battles and turned to the sights of ritual. The beam blasted and shot at the Crimson Moon. Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern while Black Strategists Five smirked in pleased and joy.

Sauron smirked darkly, "The Eternal Nightmare... It has begun..."

Twilight, her friends and hostages became worry and concern of it...

* * *

><p>Through the atmosphere of space, the blackish beam hit and impacted on the Crimson Moon. Crimson Moon glowed darkly and crimson colors before it shined and lighted on the Equestria.<p>

On the space, there were four dark silverish Cybertronian Satellite Jet-like. The blackish light rays touched on them. Their small heads on each other's satellite bodies had their eyes glowed in crimson.

_"Soundwave Satellite Unit Responds," _Four Satellite Units exclaimed, _"Crimson Moon's Light Rays received! Operation: Undead Transformation!"_

Their bottom had some of satellite dishes. They glowed in dark purplish lights. Soundwave Satellite Units blasted their beams on the Equestria's atmosphere on four direction.

* * *

><p>The purplish beam lights flashed and glowed across the Equestria's area. Its beauty and sensation of nature slowly transformed into undead, corrupted, dark and scary forms of Equestria...<p>

At Ponyville, ponies and everyone screamed in fear and concern as they watched and witnessed the arrival of purplish beam lights. They were coming towards the citizens. The beam hit them all. The ponies were all concerned and scared of them.

"What- What's going on?!" Fluttershy asked in fear.

"I feel so much of doozy!" Pinkie and Pinkemane screamed in agony and feared.

Ben screamed in pain. Everyone turned to him. He grunted and groaned in pain before landed on the ground while closing his eyes. For the moment passed, he gasped and opened them as they revealed the crimson eyes. His body slowly transformed into blackish curly and furry form and followed by his teeth turning into fangs and then his mane became spikier and long silver mane.

"**OH NO! **Ben's turning into Demon Pony!" Rainbow Dash screamed in fear.

"What! What's going on?!" Applejack shouted in concern. Her friends yelped and screamed in pain. She yelped painfully, "What's happening to us?!"

Everyone but Tao, Golden Heart and Omega in Ponyville screamed in pain and agony as they all went through under transformation. Applejack transformed into straw scary pony with farm's crimson overall. Spike transformed into Demon Spike. Phobos transformed into black and white fierce dragon. Rainbow Dash transformed into shadowy and demonic Shadowbolt. Fluttershy transformed into Flutterbat. Pinkie transformed into werewolf pony. Pinkamena transformed into dark and scary serial killer. Sombra transformed into corrupted and dark King Sombra. Autumn Gem transformed into dark crystallized pony. Jack Zen had his body transformed into Zombie Pony. They all roared darkly and wildly.

The monster-turned ponies turned and glared at Tao, Golden Heart and Omega since they were the only ponies had not been affected by the beam.

Golden Heart gasped, "Pinkamena! NOooooooooooooo!" He turned to Tao and asked, "What the heck is going on?! What happened to everyone?!"

Tao looked stun and scared in watching the event. He explained, "This is the work of_Undead Crystals_. Oh my Mystic and Lauren, this is what Sauron and his minions had been planning!"

"Possible Solution to bring salvation to our allies?!" Omega asked in concern.

Tao shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The only way to save them is to destroy the Crystal."

Golden Heart gulped in concern, "I only hope they can end it sooner or later!"

The Monster-Turned Ponies roared wildly and darkly as they slowly approached to Tao, Golden Heart and Omega.

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends witnessed Sauron and his minions in winning the battle. With the last gasp, Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa fell to the ground. They breathed heavily. Their Cutie Marks disappeared and gone. Their eyes became more whitish and transparent. Twilight and her friends looked scared and worry.<p>

Sauron chuckled and screamed darkly, _"The Nightmare lives... Victory is ours... Long live the Darkness!"_

Dark Mystic Monster Ponies across Nightmare Kingdom cheered and roared wildly, darkly and loudly for their masters.

Twilight's eyes widened in fear and shock, "No..."

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1._Soundwave Satellite Units_ were from _Equestria Girls World_ which has **_Michael Bay's Transformers Film_** and data plans were stolen by both Guildenstern and Swipestrike for their usefulness. That will be explained as soon as Rainbow Rocks shown.


	5. Bonds that break Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Bonds that break Nightmares...**

Nearly two hours had passed at Ponyville, Golden Heart, Tao and Omega were running away from the battlefield, and especially from the monsters-turned ponies, thanks to Crimson Moon and Undead Crystal's powers. All of Equestria had turned the harmonized beauty into nightmarish chaos.

They were neared to the alley. Tao and Golden Heart headed off. Omega; acted as their rear, turned his back and fired his warning shots at some of monstrous forms of Ponyville Citizens.

Golden Heart turned and cried, "Don't hurt them! It's not their faults that they had become monsters!"

"Nevertheless," Tao said in concern, "Omega need to slow them down on the ground or bricks, and maybe some of stun guns."

"Affirmative!" Omega exclaimed as he had his wings opened as stun guns, "Initiate Stun Guns!"

Omega blasted his stun guns on Ponyville Citizens one-by-one. Stunned, shocked and a little electrocuted, they fell to the ground hard. Golden Heart and Tao continued on marching and heading off as fast and quick as they can while avoiding and dodging the punches and kicks from monster ponies.

Arriving to the Ponyville Hall, three unaffected ponies had arrived at the safe location, with no sign of the enemies or monsters to deal with.

**_ROAR! _**Golden Heart gasped as someone pounced and lunged him to the ground. Tao and Omega turned to their backs and found Pinkamena held her knife on her right hoof. She aimed it at Golden Heart's neck.

Omega was about to fire his stun gun. Scarecrow Applejack, Shadowbolt Rainbow, Flutterbat, Werewolf Pinkie, Demon Spike and Dark Dragon Phobos pounced and landed him to the ground as they battled and stroke at him hard with their lethal and strong weapons, and bare hooves or claws.

Tao gasped in shock. **_GROWL!_** He turned and found growling Demon Pony Ben, who was glaring and glancing at him. Tao gulped as he spoke softly, "Ben... No... Don't do this!"

Pinkamena growled at scared and worried Golden Heart.

"Pinkamena... You have to fight it! You are not a monster! You can't let Sauron take control of you! You must fight it! Please!" Golden Heart pleaded.

Pinkamena chuckled darkly as she pressed her knife closed to Golden Heart's neck skin. He yelped painfully.

"Sister... Don't do this... Your soul is strong. Look deep in your heart. You know what is right from wrong..." Golden Heart pleaded before he had his eyes poured the tears out, "Please... stand strong... overcome it..."

Pinkamen hissed in anger. Looking at Golden Heart's saddened face, she saw his tears flowing down on his cheek. She gasped before hissed in pain and anger. She yelled painfully as she held her head tightly. Flashbacks from her past entered her mind. She saw them all. For the moment she looked at them, her tears came out and flown down on her cheeks. She sniffed and sobbed in despair and pain.

Pinkamena yelled angrily and painfully. She turned and jumped on Mane Four and Two Dragons as she pounced and bashed them hard to the ground.

She yelled and roared wildly, "I... will... not... let... evil... **WIN... AND... TAKE MY FRIENDS!**"

Golden Heart sighed in relief.

Demon Pony Ben approached to Tao as he prepared to strike his former comrade down.

"Ben, don't do this! You are good pony! Don't let yourself consume into your beast's form! No matter what, your daughter needs you! Your best friends need you! Your family need you! I need you! Shadow Dragon needs you! Twilight needs you! Don't become of what my son already had!" Tao pleaded.

Demon Pony Ben struck his paws at Tao. Tao braced for the attacks. But instead of attacking him, Demon Pony Ben slammed on King Sombra, Corrupted Autumn and Zombie Jack to the ground. Demon Pony Ben breathed heavily. Tao sighed in relief.

Demon Pony Ben and Psycho Pinkamena yelled painfully as they felt purplish energy surging on their bodies. Tao and Golden Heart gasped in shock.

"Run!" Demon Pony Ben and Psycho Pinkamena cried. Tao and Golden Heart remained reluctant and concern of leaving their allies behind. They cried in anger before their eyes had the dark crimson demonic eyes, **_"Ruuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!"_**

Tao and Golden Heart gasped. They and Omega trotted off and headed away from Demon Pony Ben and Psycho Pinkamena as they howled and roared wildly like dark creatures. They turned and glared at three running ponies. They growled and roared in anger.

Tao, Golden Heart and Omega continued running for their lives. They quickly entered the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. They quickly closed the door before they catch their breaths.

Tao panted in concern and worry, "That was close..." He took a deep breath, "I had never seen anything like this. How did Ben and Pinkamena able to fight the _Undead Crystal's_control?"

Golden Heart breathed heavily, "Because of our bonds... nothing can control them, and especially Triforce Elements' Special Ability: Goodness overcome Evil."

"For now. It will be temporary for Ben and Pinkamena to regain their freewill. But unfortunately, the combined powers of Undead Crystal and Crimson Moon are stronger and able to take control of Ben and Pinkamena. It is now impossible for them to overcome that dark power."

"So, the only hope we had left is Twilight and her friends destroy both _Undead Crystal_and _Eternal Blackout Spell_? I hope they can make it. The last thing I want is to lose the very family I had."

"We will make it out alive. Twilight and others will. They had overcome most of the battles and even taking down Elite Warriors at ease as Mystic Councilpony and Ultimate Mystic Warriors did in the past."

"Yeah... You're right about that one."

"But turning mortal to undead is the least of our concerns."

"Then, what is?"

Tao gave his seriousness and concern looks, "Grimmore and his Army."

Golden Heart gasped in shock, "Oh no. This is their chance to escape! Twilight and her friends need to hurry before it's too late!"

Tao breathed deeply, "I too hope so."

BANG! The door was banged. Tao, Golden Heart and Omega turned and looked back at the door. They heard wild roaring, howling and screamed in anger. The monstrous ponies were trying to break through. They had to bare the danger and their hopes for Twilight and her friends to come back alive and ended Operation: Eternal Nightmare.

* * *

><p>At Tarturus, Elite Warriors and Grimmore's Army had been gathered neared to the Large Seal Portal. Grimmore was among them, sitting on his throne chair as he smiled darkly and evilly. His time to escape has finally come...<p>

"Bring that seal down! The time of trapping in this hell is over! I will have my revenge on those ponies! Thanks to the Crimson Moon's powers. It is completely eternal! The seal is weakened! Our powers had strengthened! We are no longer need to wait here for too long! Sauron did his part well. We will be free!" Grimmore ordered darkly.

"You heard your master! Break that seal down!" Ji-Ga-No ordered fiercely.

Dark Elves, Orcs and Trolls roared wildly and angrily as they held their large rams tightly before they stroke and struck on the door hard for few times.

On the outside of the seal, both Mystic and Equestria Ponies held the door tightly and hard, along with the rest of magical creatures such as Dragons, Ogres, Monster Ponies from NeoVamde's home. They had to hold their enemies back in their Tarturus Prison as long and hard as they can.

* * *

><p>At the Nightmare Doom Castle, Sauron chuckled darkly and evilly. Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa looked weakened and pained as they lost both magic and Cutie Marks. Twilight and her friends were in deep shock and scared while Black Strategists Five looked pleased and joy.<p>

With the Crimson Moon's ray of lights on them, Twilight and her friends breathed heavily as they dropped to the ground hard before struggling in getting up from the ground.

_"It is over. The Realm of Equestria is under Three Lords of Equestria now. There is nothing you all can do. Victory is ours now..." _Sauron said darkly. He then looked at weakened Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They had been affected by Crimson Moon's dark powers. He chuckled darkly, _"And now, little Twilight. You and your friends have been weakened, and especially someone you truly cares. I will take Nightmare Moons. I will train and perfected them as the Elite Nightmare Warriors."_

Twilight moaned and groaned painfully. Her horn glowed in blackness. She growled in anger. She opened her eyes in greenish eyes and had crimson eyes. She roared in anger,_**"Dark Unicorn Burst!"**_

Twilight blasted her Black Unicorn Burst at Sauron's face hard. He yelled painfully, knocking him to the ground hard. He moaned painfully while slowly getting up. He looked at her eyes. Hers had shown to be darker than her original ones. He chuckled lightly.  
><em><br>"It appears you had another form to help you than just Rainbow Power Mode or Element Form to adapt in this realm. The Dark Form. Impressive. Someone must have taught you well..."_

Twilight narrowed her eyes in anger and determination. She hissed darkly, "Yeah... You heard about Lord Azure Phoenix? He taught me another to fight with someone that is too dark and powerful as Sombra. You're the one. Dark Form activate!"

Twilight's eyes covered by the pure green. The circle was formed on Twilight Sparkle. BOOM! The greenish beam appeared and surrounded her. Her body slowly grew tall inch as Princess Celestia, followed by wearing the dark and blackish armor with her darken Cutie Mark and two horned helmet. Twilight Sparkle Dark Form was created.

Twilight glared at Sauron, "Say hello to my Dark Form, Sauron. And I'm really mad now..." Twilight's horn glowed darkly, "Dark Unicorn Burst!"

She blasted at Sauron's body hard, pushing him to the edge of the tower's. He shook his head gently. He looked up and saw charging Twilight Sparkle. She jumped and slammed him down to the ground hard.

Black Strategists Five and Twilight's Rescue Team were in shock and surprise of Twilight's attack.

Rarity whistled, "Remind me not to make her mad."

"Indeed," Princess Celestia nodded as her eyes glowed in crimson, "But she is right about one thing. We need to adapt to this world's. We must transform into our Dark Forms!"

Rarity sighed, "I really hate that. Let's do it!"

Princess Celestia's eyes glowed brightly as she transformed into a crimson Alicorn wore the golden armor. Her appearance was like Nightmare Moon's. Rarity transformed into the form of Nightmare Rarity. Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep had their eyes glowed in blackness, and Flare Tiger as well. Jack Skellington and his friends armed themselves in battle.

Nazgul hissed in anger as he wielded both sword and flail in magic, "Brethren, tear them a part!"

Rarity turned to Sweetie Belle and ordered, "Sweetie Belle! Find the way to shut Eternal Blackout! We'll hold them off!"

Rarity turned and headed off as she prepared to battle. Sweetie Belle yelped in concern.

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

Nazgul and the army of Dark Mystic Monster Ponies roared wildly and loud as they all charged in. Rarity and her team charged in and battle with Nazgul and his minions.

Princess Celestia slammed Master Monk to the walls hard. She unleashed the_Gaia Sun Blast _at his body twice. He yelled angrily as he had his horn glowed in black. He blasted his _Demon Burst_ at her face hard. She yelled painfully as she was pushed back hard. He jumped and slammed his _Giant Beads_ on her head before swung it against her face for ten times. She quickly summoned her _Crimson Sun Sword_ out and blocked it. She swung it back hard on his beads on top of him before punching on his face hard. Master Monk shook his head hard before swung his _Giant Beads_ on Princess Celestia's head, who quickly dodged down before stroke on her right. He quickly deflected his left before swing his beads against her. She swung her sword back. Both of them swung their weapons at each other for few times while firing their _Unicorn Bursts_ at each other.

Rarity blasted her _Eternal Style_ at Spiritcurse, who quickly used her purplish glowing hooves in deflecting and blocking the attacks from her for ten times. Spiritcurse's hooves glowed darkly before unleashing full power of _Heylin Full Beam_ at Rarity, who quickly jumped off to the towers and landed on the walls. She quickly headed off, making Spiritcurse smirked darkly. Spiritcurse jumped and followed Rarity Nightmare Mode. Rarity quickly hid behind the door before she fired her _Eternal Style_ at Spiritcurse, who fired her _Heylin Spirit Blasts_ while dodging the attacks. Both Spiritcurse and Rarity continued blasting at each other while avoiding the attacks for several times. Rarity unleashed her Gatling Eternal Blaster with her _Eternal Full Blast_ at Spiritcurse's_Heylin Full Beam_. Their powers clashed at each other for the moment.

Terrorcreep flew up to the sky. Myotis followed him to the sky. Both of them struck, swung and battled both _Terror Axes _and _Crimson Lightning Blade_ at each other for few rounds. Terrorcreep was about to throw his axes at Myotis. Myotis whirled himself around before pushing him down. Myotis unleashed his _Grizzling Wings_ at Terrorcreep to the ground hard. Myotis charged in as he prepared to unleash his powerful nightmarish_Nightmare Dark Beam_. From the ground, Terrorcreep shook his head hard before got up and flew straight up. He dodged the attacks before throwing his _Boomerang Axes_ at Myotis; knocking him out. Terrorcreep charged in and slammed him to the top as he and his former father battled, punched and kicked at each other for few times before they had their blades clashed and battled.

Lightning Wisdom blasted his _Lightning Strike_ at Da Ji, who quickly moved to left and right before charging in for three times. Both of them had their weapons struck and battled at each other quick and hard for few times. With his one strike on the ground, she dodged back and unleashed the_Fox Inferno Blasts_ at Lightning Wisdom, who quickly blocked and deflected them for eight times. He charged in and swung it on her face hard before she jumped and kicked on his face hard. She tried to punch on his face, but he grabbed hers before knocked her head hard. Lightning Wisdom swung and struck his_Lightning Fished Pole_ at Da Ji, who quickly blocked and fought back with her_Dark Orbs_.

Both feline cats pounced Nazgul to the second level walls. Flare Tiger and Shadow Cat struck her claws at Nazgul for few times. He swung his flail on both of them, who quickly dodged down. Shadow Cat struck him to the ground but levitated and thrown to the walls. Flare Tiger charged in and struck her claws at him for few times but he blocked the attacks for few times before grabbing her throat tightly. He slammed her to the ground for six times. Shadow Cat jumped and slammed her claws on him for few times. He grabbed her and slammed on charging Flare Tiger. Both of them growled in anger as they got up and battled with Nazgul.

Armed with their swords, spears, pikes, blades, bows and arrows; Dark Mystic Monster Ponies charged and pushed Jack Skellington, Sally, Zard and Slendermane back to the stairs, yet they fought and battled back against their enemies as hard as they can. Jack Skellington blasted his Elementor Magic at his enemies while having close combated with his enemies. Zard blasted his magic blasts at his enemies. Sally punched and kicked at them. Slendermane unleashed and struck his tentacles at most of them.

Twilight Sparkle and Sauron armed with their swords: Starblade Fused and Darkness Demon Sword while glaring at each other.

_"I hope you realized that no mortal can harm and defeat me. I am the Demon General of Monstrosity and Dark Spirits,"_ Sauron spoke darkly.

Twilight smirked darkly, "Well, guess what, Sauron? I'm too stubborn to think that you're strong and powerful. I'm gonna make you pay for everything you had done, and especially lying to me about you and my ancestor loving!"

_"What I say is true. Thou were too feared to admit it. Thou and thy brothers had great interests of Dark and Shadow Magic, just like your ancestor. She too had interest of it. And that is why you were able to perfect it without having second try. Three of you had great interests on darker sides of ponies, and especially when you had some dark feelings for King Sombra. And soon... thou will be mine as my Twilight!"_

"Never! I will never!"

Twilight screamed in anger as she charged in and swung her Starblade Fused at Sauron, who quickly moved back for five times. He then blocked on his right before slammed his hoof on her face hard to the front. She shook her head hard. Sauron charged in and swung his sword at her for four times, causing her to move back. He had his sword thrust at her chest, but deflected the attacks before slammed his back to the ground. She struck her sword at his back, but he rolled to the front. He swung at her chest.

Wounded on her chest, Twilight groaned in anger as she charged in and slammed Sauron to the walls hard. She punched on his chest for few times. He has the dark energy ball on his horn before slammed it on her to the ground hard. He kicked and rolled her over for ten times before levitated her and slammed her to the walls hard. He struck and trust his sword at her to the walls. She quickly dodged down and kicked his chest hard before she struck her sword hard at Sauron for few times while he fought back.

Sauron swung his sword over her head. Twilight dodged down and thrust her sword at his chest, but deflected to his left and went to back. He was about to strike on her back. She teleported to the top and unleashed her Dark Rainbow Ball on him to the ground. She slammed on his back hard. She was about to slammed him again. He disappeared before she slammed on the ground. He grabbed her head tightly and slammed her to the ground for ten times. He was about to slam her down again, she had her elbow jerked on his face. She took her sword and thrust on his left shoulder. He thrust his on her right shoulder. They departed and clashed their swords at each other.

Sauron chuckled darkly,_"Well done, Twilight... You have done well in your swordsmanship and Dark Magic skills than I anticipated. I will have you. little Twilight..."_

Twilight's eyes narrowed in anger, "Don't bet on it. I'm seriously angry. And I'm going to kill you!"

_"Try me, Twilight Sparkle."_

Sauron and Twilight yelled as they departed and struck their swords at each other hard.

At the top tower's floor, Sweetie Belle kept on banging and slamming on the force-field as hard and quick as she can. Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa moaned and groaned painfully as they struggled to get up from the ground.

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed angrily, "There's gotta be another way to break through it! Guys! You've gotta tell me about it!"

Princess Luna groaned painfully, "I'm sorry... I have no knowledge of shutting Element Blackout..."

"Too painful... too painful... too painful..." Elsa moaned and groaned painfully.

Sweetie Belle gasped in seeing her niece being wounded and injured. She shouted: "Hang on, Elsa! Just hang on! Mommy and Aunt Sweetie Belle will figure it out to save you! I promise you!"

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern as she had to figure it out on how to get three ponies out from the force-field ritual.

_"Tetsu Naki Sai..."_ Nyx muttered painfully. Her friends turned to her as she continued,_"Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai..."_

"Nyx?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock and confuse, "What are you talking about?"

_"Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai..."_

"Grr... What's that supposed to be mean?!"

_"Tetsu... Naki... Sai..."_

Sweetie Belle groaned angrily and annoyed as she had no choice. She took a deep breathe as she spoke, _"Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai..." _

Nyx continued and spoke together with Sweetie Belle, _"Tets Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai... Tetsu Naki Sai..."_

Sweetie's and Nyx's horns glowed in bluish. Hearing magical sparkling, she looked up and gasped, "What the -?!"

Three ponies were in shock and surprised. Their horns blasted on the force-field ritual. Three blackish ponies gasped in shock, and even Sweetie Belle. The bluish blast hit on the force field for the moment. The Black Crystal slowly melted. The blood of hexagram mark slowly evaporated. The force field dispersed into nothingness. With all of them gone, they slowly merged as one powerful greenish ball.

**_BOOM! _**The blue magic spell shot straight to the Crimson Moon.

Everyone stopped their battles. They turned and looked up. They saw the bluish beam firing straight to the moon.

Sauron, who held Twilight's neck to the walls, turned and saw the event. He gasped in shock before screamed, **_"Noooooooooooooooooo!"_**

* * *

><p>The bluish beam shot straight at the Crimson Moon. <strong><em>BOOM!<em>** Crimson Moon had been impacted. Small circle form of bluish color formed. It spread out and widened itself across the Crimson Moon. It slowly transformed into the purified form. Its light rays shot and lighted on four Soundwave Satellite Units.  
><em><br>"__**WARNING!**__ Purified Light detected! Undead Crystal is tearing apart! Unable to continue the operation," _Soundwave Satellite Unit exclaimed in fear, _"Repeat! Undead Crystal is tearing apart! Unable to continue the operation! Shutting down the system... now..."_

Within Soundwaves' chests, the Undead Crystals received the purified and good lights. Its purplish colors slowly transformed into pure light blue. **_CRACK!_** A cracking line was created. It then spreaded out across the crystal. With the crystals covered by the cracks, the electrocuting static was sounded.

**_BOOM! _**The Undead Crystals electrocuted and blown into pieces. Soundwave Satellite Units then exploded into pieces.

The purplish beam that engulfed and covered the Equestria slowly dissolved and dispersed into nothingness...

* * *

><p>Back at Ponyville, three surviving and unaffected ponies continued braced the gate of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom as the monstrous-turned ponies continued ramming and banging the large door as hard and quick as they can. The door was almost breaking out. Golden Heart, Tao and Omega hugged and held each other tightly. The end has come...<p>

The purplish light ray passed through the broken door's hole slowly transformed to bluish light. The monstrous-turned ponies screamed, roared and howling in pain and agony before their monstrous screaming turned into normal screaming in pain and agony. The door was stopped from being banging and ramming.

Golden Heart, Tao and Omega looked surprise and shock. They looked at each other as they all had some concerns and worries about it. They slowly opened the door. They gasped in shock and surprise. They saw all of the monstrous-turned ponies had returned to normal including Ben, Golden Heart's Company, Mane Four, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos. They all moaned and groaned painfully.

"What... What happened?" Ben asked painfully as he rubbed his head gently.

"Don't know..." Applejack answered while groaned, "I don't like it too..."

"They're back! They're back!" Golden Heart screamed happily. He turned and hugged Tao tightly, making the old pony yelped in surprise. He then kissed Tao's cheeks, "Twilight and others did it! They're freed!"

Tao gave the disgusted look and sound before giving Golden Heart a smack, "Don't do that again!" While Golden Heart rubbed his head gently, Tao looked up and saw the Crimson Moon. He smiled, "Twilight and the others did it..."

* * *

><p>At Tarturus, Grimmore's Army had almost destroyed the Seal Gate. Mystic and Equestria Ponies looked tired and exhausted as they were not able to hold it too long. Elite Warriors and Grimmore's Army yelled wildly as they charged in and giving one last ramming on the seal.<p>

The bluish light-ray beam hit on the Seal. The Seal slowly repaired and formed into a full healthy and good form of large door. It was covered by powerful transparent bluish aura. As Elite Warriors and Grimmore's Army made contact with the large door, the door had small electrocuted static sparkling.

**_BOOM! _**The door exploded and blown most of Elite Warriors and Grimmore's Army hard and away from it. The wind current blown them hard and away, including Grimmore himself. Recovered from the attacks, Grimmore and his army looked up. They gasped in shock and feared. The door was still standing!

"**IMPOSSIBLE! **The Seal was repaired and still standing!" Ji-Ga-No exclaimed in feared and angered.

Grimmore groaned in anger, **"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"**

Grimmore stood up from his throne chair and made a loud wild and angry roar across the Tarturus. Most of Grimmore's Army and Elite Warriors yelped in shock and feared before they made whimpering sounds like the whimpered puppies. He and his army were now and forever trapped in Tarturus.

* * *

><p>Returned to Nightmare Doom Castle, the ritual was destroyed...<p>

Sweetie Belle trotted and hugged Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa tightly as she screamed and exclaimed happily, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It work! It work! It work!" She turned to Nyx, "What was that and how did it work?"

Nyx smiled weakly as she explained, "Tetsu Naki Sai is the Ancient Repelling Spell that allow both users to speak and chanted at the same time. It repelled the most powerful and dangerous spell to destroy any kind of ritual like Eternal Blackout."

Nyx slowly got up as her face returned to healthy and normal, followed by Princess Luna and Elsa. Nyx turned and took a glance on her flank. Her Crsecent Shield Cutie Mark returned. Nyx looked at Princess Luna's flank. Hers returned as well. She gasped and smiled, "I got my Cutie Mark and Magic back again ever since Tirek the Second battle. Thanks, Sweetie Belle!"

"No problem! But where did you get the idea of _Tetsu Naki Sai_?"

"I had a little faint memory from my former incarnation's... Tso Lan taught me that spell."

"Your former father?! Wow! Who would have thought that Demon Lord of Moon's teaching could be so helpful?"

"I know." Nyx took a deep breath, "We're so lucky to avoid that. It's over."

Princess Luna smiled and nodded, "I agree, Nyx. We are safe from danger."

Black Strategists Five were in deep shock and feared while Twilight's friends smiled proudly and happily, and even to Sauron's and Twilight's.

Twilight smirked, "It's over, Sauron! You've lost! Operation: Eternal Nightmare is zero percent of success."

Sauron growled in anger before glaring at her. He held her neck to the walls hard. He snarled, _"This battle maybe... But you know of what happen next... No one, not even all and true gods can predict this... Everything we work will come fruition... Till we meet again, little Twilight."_

With his last words given, Sauron had himself evaporated and disappeared into a black smoke. Twilight Sparkle landed on the ground. His Black Strategists Five and Dark Mystic Monster Ponies disappeared in black smokes. The battle was over...

Twilight's friends cheered wildly and happily. They rescued Princess Luna, Nyx and Elsa from danger, as well as saving Equestria from turning into undead world.

Twilight took a deep breathe, "It's over now..."

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) _**Twilight Sparkle Dark Form**_was inspired by the _**'Herald of Shadows'**_which involved her in turning to Dark Side and served as King Sombra's Queen and Herald. Gotta love that looks. (** art/E…**

2) **_Princess Celestia Dark Form_** is based on her darkest side as Solaris (I think)

3) **_Nightmare Rarity_** is back in action!

4) **_Tetsu Naki Sai_** was inspired from **_Wonder Woman (2009)'s_** freeing Undead Amazons from Ares's control.


	6. There's Always a Hope

**Chapter 6: There's always Hope.**

With the _Operation: Eternal Nightmare_ foiled, Ponyville slowly settling down from the nightmarish transformation they all had been through. Most of them were freaked out and scared of the event's occurred while some were having headache. The moon remained cleared and normal, without any sign of colors.

Golden Heart was helping with Pinkamena, who was holding and rubbing her head gently as she felt a headache. She looked around of her surrounding as in she couldn't believe of what she had heard from her brother's tale.

"I can't believe that I was under monster's transformation and control spell by Sauron," Pinkamena said in disbelief.

Golden Heart gently hugged Pinkamena, "Are you okay, little sister?"

"Yeah... But I might decide to give Power Master a piece of my mind when this fic is over."

Golden Heart had his eyes rolled over in surprise while chuckled, "Yup, she's alright."

Golden Heart's Company approached to him and his sister as they laughed and chuckled together of what Pinkamena had said.

On Ben and his friends' sides, they moaned and groaned painfully as they all felt their heads headache and pain from the monstrous transformation.

"Somehow... I don't know which transformation I can't handle... The Element Form, Rainbow Power Form or Dark Form?" Rainbow Dash asked painfully.

Applejack nodded her head, "You say so, partner. Remind me to give them a piece of my hooves, if we ever get the chance in facing off with those Dark Mystic Monsters."

"Yeah! They owe me big time for giving me a wrong monster! I wanted to become Frankenstein Pony, not werewolf. That was so last year," Pinkie exclaimed angrily.

"Uh... Pinkie... Not to offend you, I rather not to become that monster again. Once is enough," Fluttershy said meekly.

Spike nodded, "Tell me about it. I still can't get that 'Demon Spike' off of my head. Man... I really hate that monster form. It reminds me of wanting to hurt Twilight so badly. It freaked me out so much."

Phobos groaned angrily, "Tell me about it. I rather stick with mutt than monster."

Ben sighed, "At least, it's over. Right, Tao?"

Tao smiled and nodded his head as he looked up and glanced at the beautiful moon, "With Crimson Moon gone, Three Lords of Equestria can no longer rely on that very much power and demonic in winning the war. It will be after 3,000 years later."

"Good enough," Ben nodded his head, "Once being Demon Pony is enough for me to handle. Let's just hope that Twilight and others get back home safely, and besides we haven;t started the birthday party for Nyx."

Pinkie gasped in shock before screaming, _**"WHY DIDN'T SOMEPONY TELL ME ABOUT NYX'S BIRTHDAY! I'D BETTER GET READY BEFORE THINGS GET WORST! DATE OF TODAY IS AUGUST NOW! BUT WHO CARES! GET READY! GET READY! GET READY!"**_

"Pinkie, you are so random," Everyone shouted in annoyance yet they laughed together happily.

She was right about one thing. They have one more item to deal with...

* * *

><p>After the Battle at Nightmare Doom Castle was done, Twilight and her friends deactivated their Dark Forms since they had escaped the Nightmare Kingdom. They took Jack Skellington and his citizens from Halloween Town to a safety and protected realm since Jack Skellington and his four friends were branded as the traitors for helping and assisting Twilight and her friends. Only one world which will accept them.<p>

Arriving at the Underworld, Twilight and her friends met up with the King of Underworld: NeoVamde. They explained to him of what had happened and especially involving Jack Skellington's heroic action.

NeoVamde looked reluctant and concern about bringing and taking Dark Mystic Monster Ponies in to his kingdom. He turned and looked at Jack Skellington and his citizens, who remained standing and bowing before him. He approached to them and looked at them darkly for the moment while they remained bowing to him.

"Rise, Jack Skellington," NeoVamde ordered. Jack Skellington gasped in shock as he looked up and glanced at his eyes. He was in shock and concern. NeoVamde continued, "You and your ponies have resisted my brother-in-law and his masters for nearly 100 years, am I right?"

"Yes, my master, I'm doing this for my friends and family. I'm tired of hurting and killing innocents and the Living. I'm tired to stay in that dark and cruel realm. We lived to scare and have good time in Nightmare Night, not as the soldiers." Jack answered.

"I used to think of that. I never want to hurt the Living Mortals. I want to enjoy having fun with them, not starting the war. That was my deepest dream, Jack Skellington." NeoVamde smiled, "Welcome to the safe haven: Underworld."

Jack Skellington gasped in surprise and shock as well as his citizens from Halloween Town. He looked at them with his happy expression. NeoVamde smiled, "Yes, Jack Skellington. Anyone who defied Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Ponies are welcome here. All of you will be in safe hooves."

Jack Skellington gasped in happiness as he bowed before NeoVamde. Everyone cheered and cried happily of what they heard from NeoVamde, and even Lock, Shock and Barrel since all they did was running away from their masters and feared of their anger and hatred. NeoVamde smiled proudly and relief in seeing Dark Mystic Monster Ponies happy and joy.

Twilight approached to NeoVamde, "Thank you, NeoVamde. You're a real lifesaver."

NeoVamde smiled, "Always the pleasure, Princess. By the way I've heard the rumors that Sauron has returned from Tarturus? Was it true?"

"Yeah... He's one tough and powerful enemy to deal with. I give him that. I was lucky that Dark Form helped me in keeping him busy."

"With him returned to the ranks of Dark Mystic Ponies, their strategies will be difficult for you or your friends to predict. Be very careful. Trust me, I had dealt with him before in my life. He was not easy to deal with."

"Got it. And thank you for helping us."

"Always the pleasure."

Twilight and her friends were prepared to leave Underworld and head back to their home. Rarity, Elsa and Sweetie Belle heard the whistling sound. They turned to their right and found familiar former enemy of theirs...

"Mr. Deadblast!" Elsa exclaimed happily, "Glad to see you here, mister."

"Yeah. We didn't know that you were visiting Underworld." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Long time no see, blacky. I was just passing neighbors by," Deadblast greeted. He looked up and gave a smirk to Rarity, "Hey there, beautiful. Hadn't seen you since I got myself flank out from that hunk of craps. I heard that you used your Nightmare Rarity to save your little girl."

Rarity nodded her head, "That's true. I wish we could have call you and your Dark Resistance, but the last thing we want is you to get caught by Master Monk's traps. He knew you too well."

"Yeah too true... How's my baby girl? Is she alright?"

"She's delicately fine. Out of harm's way. In fact, she was waiting for you coming home. She missed you so much."

"I can't... I can't come home."

"I already told the Mystic Council that you and some Rogues are cleared from war crimes, and especially General Dragoclaw. He saved Nyx's and Lorcan's lives from danger when they were outcast. We owe him that much. In fact, we owe everything to the Dark Resistance. All of former Dark Mystic Ponies are welcome to Mystic Realm as Mystic Ponies."

"That's true. I get it, Rare. But as member of Dark Resistance, we sided with no one but ourselves. We stick together and ended the war together. And we're gonna put some bullets and blades on those son of the bitches! And trust me when I say this, I will have that crap jerk to taste my bullet!"

"Rude much... but true... I suppose we can't change you or your leader's mind."

Deadblast nodded before smiled, "If you girls or anyone need anything, you know who to call, babe."

Rarity smiled, "Indeed we do. Thank you."

Deadblast saluted to Rarity. She saluted back before she and her family departed and regrouped with her friends. They were all headed back home.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose from the ground, Twilight and her friends (Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rarity, Nyx, Elsa, Lightning Wisdom and Terrrorcreep) were on their way back to their home. By the time they reach their destination, they found themselves... empty and silent...<p>

"What-the- What?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Where is everyone?" Rarity asked in concern.

Princess Celestia looked worry and concern as she said, "Due to Crimson Moon's activity, they were forced to stay at their homes. They feared that they will turned into monsters or attacked by their enemies. I suggest we look at Town's Hall."

Nyx moaned in upset, "I hope they're okay."

Twilight and her friends continued their journey and walking through the blocks of town's. They had arrived at the town's hall outskirt, and yet they found... nothing. The ponies were too scared to come out from their homes. They prepared themselves to go home.

**_BOOM!_**

**"SURPRISE!"**

They yelped in shock and surprise. They looked around of their surroundings. The balloons came out from the ground. The sprinkles and streamers were thrown from the sky. The playing party whistle sounded, as well as the birthday and celebration songs. The banner from the town's balcony opened in two and revealed the picture of Nyx and with the words of **'Happy Birthday Nyx'** and**'Thank You Princesses, Rarity, Lightning Wisdom and Terrorcreep'**. The ponies including Megan and her family came out from the bushes, houses and business markets. They screamed and cheered wildly and happily.

Pinkie played her Party Canon on the sky for five times. Rest of Mane Four, Ben, Spike, Phobos, Golden Heart's Company and Tao came out from the hall.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYX! AND THANK YOU YOUR HIGHNESSES, RARITY, LIGHTNING WISDOM AND TERRORCREEP!" **Everyone screamed and cheered happily.

Twilight and her friends were shocked yet surprise and happy to see the ponies, who were not scared and feared of the Crimson Moon or anything that was bad and problem.

"You were okay?! You're okay!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she trotted at Ben and gave him hug. "I thought you and everyone would have locked up in the house because of Crimson Moon."

"That is true because some of use are scared of that," Ben smirked, "but it doesn't mean that we're stopping from celebrating our little filly's birthday and victory in ruining Sauron's mission."

"You've got that right! Nothing can scare us that easily," Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"We ain't afraid of little tricky magic from that stupid Crimson Moon," Applejack nodded her head.

Fluttershy smiled, "So, we should get to our party? It would be rude for us not celebrating."

Spike smiled, "Yeah! We don't something so nightmarish to stop us from celebrating."

"Agree of that one," Phobos nodded.

Pinkie appeared having ten instruments and shouted, "What are we waiting for?! **LET'S PARTY, EVERYPONY!**"

Everyone cheered wildly, as well as Twilight and her friends. They all party together for both Victory over Sauron and Nyx's Birthday Party.

During the party, Mane Six and Stallion Six were playing the games and dancing together happily, along with Flash and Sunset Shimmer, Big Mac and Cheerilee, and Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Cutie Mark Crusaders and their schoolmates including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (Respect to Nyx and her friends for saving their homes) were playing the games: playing the speed boat, the video games, kart racing, chess game, dart shooter, board game, hide and seek, tag it, pin the tail, water balloon throwing, guess-guess, pinata and more. Most of the ponies enjoyed in eating the foods, chatting, playing games and having fun with each other.

While everyone continued having fun and party across the Ponyville, Flare Tiger approached to Golden Heart and his Company, as well as Royal Sisters and Tao. She held four large bags on her magic levitation.

"Oh, it's you, Flare Tiger," Golden Heart said in surprise, "What brings you here?"

Flare Tiger grinned, "I've got nice- idea. This plan might be bit crazy but tricky. I need Omega for some help."

Omega looked at her, "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Flare Tiger opened the four bags and revealed the broken parts and debris of four Soundwave Satelitte Units. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise in seeing them at Ponyville.

"Where thou get those?" Princess Luna asked.

Flare Tiger smiled, "From Space."

"First the sun and the moon," Pinkamena remarked, "And now in the deep space? Wow, you're one crazy mare I ever met, Flare."

Flare Tiger shrugged. Omega approached and took one of Soundwave's head. He looked and scanned on it for the moment. He the turned to her and said, "These were made by Sauron and his minions. Why proposal in bringing them here?"

Flare Tiger smiled, "Heard about Legendary Moon's Colors?" Everyone shook their heads in not aware of. She sighed, "The Legendary Moon's Colors are based on its different colors. The Crimson Moon is one of them since it was meant to increased monsters' powers and decreased ours as well. And not to mention, it assisted that Undead Crystal in turning everypony into monsters."

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes. We had heard of that before, but why bring that up?"

"I have another crystal, other than just Undead Crystal. This one wasn't found in Mystic Ponies' History. I traveled around in NeoVamde's kingdom and found another one. It's called Nightmare Crystal."

She took the sharp blackish crystal and has the moon symbol within it. Everyone looked surprise and shock of the crystal.

Curious got her bested, Pinkamena grabbed the Nightmare Crystal. She looked and awed at it. It glowed brightly, making everyone covered their eyes from it for the moment. After the light dispersed, Pinkamena remained still and okay. Nothing was wrong with her...

Golden Heart surprised in asking, "What's... going on?"

Flare Tiger giggled, "Pinkamena... Open ya mouth."

Pinkamena shrugged as she opened her mouth. It revealed the sharp teeth, causing her friends yelped in shock and feared of what they just saw.

Golden Heart gulped, "Um... Are you... Okay?"

Pinkamena nodded, "I'm fine! What's up?!"

Princess Celestia made the mirror appeared before her. She looked at the mirror closely. She yelped and yelled in shock. She saw her teeth was in fangs like a a werewolf or Demon Pony!

Flare Tiger giggled happily, "Easy, partner. This Nightmare Crystal give anypony to change into any monster form."

Princess Luna gasped in surprise, "Really? I wonder which form I can perform with..."

Tao yelled in concern, "Wait! Is it's danger?"

Flare Tiger smiled while shook her head, "Eenope. The last time Ah check on it, it didn't control me or my mind. So, it's safe to use them."

They awed in surprise and shock of what Flare Tiger had suggested. She explained the plan in using both the moon's colors and Nightmare Crystal. Princess Luna also explained about the legend behind of the moon.

After the discussion, Princess Luna was pulled by both Nyx and Elsa to the big cake. She was shocked and surprised. Three of them held the knife and cut it down. Everyone cheered wildly as they shared and made happy smiley faces at each other about the celebration they had made. The best they had...

Deadblast watched the event and smiled in impress of it...

* * *

><p>After the long day of party, everyone returned to their home and even Twilight and her family returned to theirs as well. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tao, Rarity and Elsa guided Megan and her family to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Elsa and Nyx headed to her room for playing last game. Megan and her family were prepared to go home. Twilight was opened the portal for them to go home, but stopped for the moment. She looked scared and worry like she was having some thoughts.<p>

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

Twilight took a deep breath as she turned to her friends and family. She turned to Megan and asked, "Megan, Sauron claims that he and my ancestor used to be lovers. Was it true?"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked worry and scared of it. Why was she so worry about it?

Tao cleared his throat, "Well, it is true, Twilight."

Twilight sighed, "So, my brothers and I got the interest in dark arts from her. And not to mention, we sometimes like the dark and bad boys like King Sombra, Chrysalis and more we couldn't resist. I guess that was bad for me. Somehow, I really wish that Twilight the First would never had met that monster..."

"On the contrary, that was good too." Tao answered calmly. Everyone looked surprise and concern. He continued, "Yes, it was true that your ancestor indeed loved him and loved to learn Dark Magic. But if it weren't for that, she wouldn't had resisted Sauron's dangerous spell from Forbidden Spells. One that force her from leaving but loving him."

Megan gasped in recognizing the spell, "The Imperius Curse!"

Tao nodded his head, "She encountered that spell with her Tetsu Naki Sai Spell before she escaped and informed Princess Celestia and the rest of Equestria Ponies of Sauron's betrayal."

He then looked at her, "Just because you had interest in Dark Magic doesn't make you a bad guy. Look at your journey and result you had been through, you had overcome them and especially overcoming the darkest trial like your fears and controlling the Dark Form. And so far, no darkness could control you. You did well. You should okay with it. Always know, Twilight that you are not alone to face the Dark Trials..."

Twilight thought of what Tao had said. She smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right about it. Even though I have an interest on dark magic, that doesn't mean I should be evil. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. I fight to help and protect my family and friends."

Everyone smiled and clapped their hooves, claws and hands of what Twilight had said. She will always be the same Twilight they used to know. No corruption or darkness could corrupt her.

"Mommy!" Nyx's voice shouted.

Everyone looked up and found running Nyx and Elsa coming down the stairs and headed towards them. Nyx was holding the white feather on her mouth.

"Hey, Nyxie," Twilight said, "What do you have on your mouth?"

Nyx levitated the feather and said, "I don't know... I found this in my room. Who's feather is this?"

Ben took it from Nyx and looked at it, "This looks like yours, mom."

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia approached to Ben and took a glance on the feather. They examined and observed on it closely.

"It does look like your feather," Princess Luna said.

Princess Celestia nodded, "True, but this is not mine." Everyone looked at each other in confusion. She continued, "But I can sense this feather's aura. It belonged to someone who was able to control the solar. This... this was the year of Twilight's birth..."

"What do you mean, Celly?" Megan asked in concern, "are you saying there was another Alicorn got that same power as yours?"

Nyx gasped in realization, "I know who it was. It's Flare Tiger!"

"Flare Tiger?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Ya rang?" Flare Tiger's voice joked. They looked and found Flare Tiger came out from the small black hole. She landed on the ground and looked at the feather. She gave a sigh, "I had the feeling this will come..."

"So, how did that feather get around during Twilight's foal time?" Ben asked. Flare Tiger cleared her throat as she pointed at her Cutie Mark. He gasped, "Of course! You had the ability to travel in time. What were you doing during that time."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Let's say I can sense the spirit's aura and especially dark spirit like Sauron. Be lucky that during her time, Sauron could touch her. But now... this is gonna be big problem."

Twilight looked down in concern and feared, "You're right about one thing... He will get me. He will have me back since my ancestor had passed away. And I'm worry that this... this is the beginning."

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "True. But it doesn't mean that you had to follow him because you had your own path to follow: the right one..."

Twilight smiled in agreeing of what Flare Tiger had said, "Yeah... I guess you're right. I had been walking on the right path since the beginning of my journey. And I hadn't fallen to my darkness." She smiled sheepishly, "Well except the path where Discord discorded me and King Sombra implanted his Seed of Darkness on my mind. But I overcome it in the end."

Flare Tiger nodded her head in agreement.

Twilight smiled, "Whatever Dark Mystic Ponies were planning, we will fight and win till the end. Evil never triumph because friendship is magic."

Everyone cheered and chatted happily in agreement with Twilight's suggestion. Nothing bad can happen...

* * *

><p>At Tarturus, Grimmore was sitting on his throne chair. He looked very angry and upset that he could not achieve in escaping during Crimson Moon's event. He had underestimated Twilight and her friends again...<p>

"This is getting frustrated! I had it! I'm suck of losing to them and underestimating them! No more! I'd say we kill them now! No more holding back! It is time to show them that no one can deny our rights and wills to escape this prison! I will make those Equestria and Mystic Ponies suffered, and especially that filthy Dark Curse!" Ji-Ga-No exclaimed angrily.

"Patient... patient... my general..." Grimmore said darkly and calmly, "We will have our revenge. Just need a correct time and we shall strike. Do not worry. These ponies would not dare to invade and kill us that easily. After all, I am the most feared and powerful Demon God in the Equestria. Rest assured, we will not go easy on them."

"You'd better hope so, your high-less."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Forgive my incompetence! I was so furious and tired of losing to them."

"Be assured. We will not. Our time of freedom will come. And so will that Ultimate Power. I will become... **INVINCIBLE**!"

Grimmore chuckled darkly and evilly. His time will come...

* * *

><p>At Dark Mystic Palace, Sauron bowed before Dark Curse in his Throne Chamber and reported to him about Operation: Eternal Nightmare.<p>

"The experiment went well as I had hope for..." Dark Curse said calmly.

Sauron nodded his head, "Yes, my master. The experiment went well as we thought. And of course, those Equestria and Mystic Ponies know nothing of our true goal of achieving it."

"Yes... Did you recovered that power?"

"Indeed, I had..." Sauron said darkly. He slowly magically levitated the crimson rocks and last piece of Undead Crystal, "I have them here for the next operation. This will be prepared for our Endgame."

Dark Curse smirked darkly, "Yes, Sauron... We almost had everything... Just one more... We will soon be ready... Everything we had been through will finally come true... Those fools had no idea of what is coming next. Operation: Endgame will be our final assault on Equestria and Mystic Realm. All... shall be restored to the true order. And extermination of the disease will begin..."

Dark Curse chuckled darkly, followed by Sauron. They gave the loud and most evil laugh across the large hall. Their time... will soon come...

_The End..._

* * *

><p>The screen went dark...<p>

"Hold it!" Pinkamena's voice shouted.

Power Master groaned angrily, "Now what?! I need to start my **_Transformers Prime 2: Exodus_**!"

The hole was opened. The armored Pinkamena came out from the hole and looked to the front. She spoke, "I don't want hurt you, just to say a few things..."

"Go on..."

"I've dealt with the darkness and defeated it. So, I would have been able to keep in control way longer than you had made! So, like JusSonic said from your fic's comments... But that's pretty much it. See you next time!"

Pinkamena was about to leave the hole.

"One moment please..."

She turned and smiled, "Yeah, what's up?"

Power Master said, "If you ever do that again, I'll hit you very hard!"

Pinkamena gave the frown face, "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

"No..." Power Master said calmly. He show a bat. Pinkamena yelped in surprise. He smirked, "This isn't nice. Be lucky that I kept my darkness at bay. Not get out."

Pinkamena smiled uneasily before she fell into a hole.

Power Master sighed, "Some ponies never learn... They just can't the dark problems like_**Disney, DreamWork or Transformers**_ can... Unbelievable..."

**THE END!**

**Main Cast:**  
>Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle<br>Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
>Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia<br>Emma Watson: Flare Tiger  
>Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle<br>Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
>Alyson Stoner: Elsa<br>Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep, Slendermane, Various Monsters  
>Michael Sinterniklaas: Lightning Wisdom<br>Chris Sarandon: Jack Skellington  
>Kath Soucie: Sally, Megan Richards, Shock<br>Robert Axelrod: Zard the Wizard  
>Benedict Cumberbatch: Sauron<br>Craig Parker: Nazgul  
>Richard Epcar: Myotis, NeoVamde, Various Monsters<br>Dave B. Mitchell: Master Monk  
>Susan Silo: Spiritcurse<br>Stephanie Sheh: Da Ji

**Minor Casts:**  
>Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash<br>Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie  
>Jason Marsden: Ben Mare<br>Cathy Waseluck: Spike  
>Chris Sanders: Phobos<br>Sab Shimono: Tao  
>Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart<br>Jim Miller: Sombra  
>Lara Jill Miller: Autumn Gem<br>Brian Drummond: Jack Zen, Royal Guards, Various Monsters  
>Vic Mignogna: Omega<br>Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
>Madeline Peters: Scootaloo<br>Derek Prince Stephen: Diablo  
>Jess Harnell: Lock, Various Monsters<br>Jeff Bennett: Barrel, Various Monsters  
>Greg DeLisle: Shadow Cat, Flower Dog<br>Frank Welker: Soundwave Satellite Units, Various Monsters  
>Dee Bradley Baker: Various Monsters<p>

Chris Cox: Deadblast

Tim Curry: Grimmore  
>Kevin Michael Richardson: Ji-Ga-No, Various Monsters<p>

**Author's Notes:**

That takes care of it. Coming up the new fiction.

**Dark Triforce Awakening **(Set after **_Darkness in One's Heart_**): Based on **_'Judging, Saving and Finding Omi'_** from **_'Xiaolin Showdown'_**. When _Yin Yo-Yo_ made its appearance, Dark Mystic Ponies had their special operation and prophecy called**_'Dark Triforce Awakening'_** to begin, which involved Ben. What will happen to Ben? What kind of darkness will he be facing at? Will he saved the Light? Will Twilight and her friends help and protect him?

_Review and Suggest..._

The nightmares has begun...


End file.
